By The Book
by Hithi
Summary: O livro havia caído pela extremidade do envelope. A capa dura, virada para cima. O título, com letras garrafais em néon, poderia ser lido a metros de distância: Sexo para idiotas completos — um guia prático."
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

_**Ele vai conquistá-la capítulo a capítulo!**_

Não há nada que a professora Bella Swan deseje mais do que uma noite selvagem com o vizinho do andar de baixo, o sexy jornalista Edward Cullen. Ao descobrir, acidentalmente, que ele comprou um manual para _aprender _a satisfazer as mulheres, ela se convence de que sua noite selvagem não irá acontecer nunca! Porém, para sua surpresa, Edward a procura para ter aulas particulares. Por ser uma mulher generosa, Bella se vê na obrigação de contribuir para o bem de todas as mulheres e transformar Edward no melhor amante de todos os tempos, Para isso, eles terão de fazer como manda o manual...

Mas Bella não sabe que Edward é o verdadeiro autor de Sexo _para idiotas completos. _E muito menos que ele é um amante sem igual. Felizmente, para ele, o mal-entendido cria uma grande oportunidade, que Edward não deixará passar. Bella é professora, e dificilmente recusaria o pedido de um aluno... com uma pequena diferença: essa matéria será muito mais picante do que as da sala de aula!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

História nova...

Gostaria de esclarecer que essa historia NÃO é minha..

É somente uma adaptação de um livro que amo..

Espero que gostem..

Quanto as minhas outras historias....

Irei TERMINAR algumas final de semana ok???

Bjos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Bella Swan queria dar um beijo no carteiro atrapalhado que entregava diariamente a correspondência no antigo edifício de um bairro de Seattle, onde ela morava. Ele havia confundido pacotes mais uma vez.

Entre as cartas endereçadas a ela, do apartamento 325, havia um envelope pardo para L. Cullen, do apartamento 235. Agora, Bella tinha uma nova desculpa para ver o gatão do Edward Cullen. Abraçou a encomenda, como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Bem, na verdade, era uma professora apaixonada. O vizinho do andar de baixo a fazia estremecer. Devia ser aquela combinação infalível do sorriso irresistível com o corpo escultural e os olhos verdes brilhantes e langorosos que a deixavam sem fôlego.

Havia muitos meses que o carteiro confundia os números de seus apartamentos e entregava-lhe correspondência de Edward. Em todas as vezes, percebera que as cartas, sem exceção, eram endereçadas apenas a ele. Também não notou qualquer sinal de mulher nas ocasiões em que tinha ido ao apartamento dele entregar as cartas. Parecia lógico deduzir que o rapaz era solteiro.

Da mesma forma que ela.

Só de pensar em revê-lo, Bella sentiu um calorão passar pelo corpo. O destino, personificado na figura do carteiro, os havia unido repetidas vezes e a atração física fora imediata e mútua, pensou. Nas últimas vezes, Edward a recebera na porta cheio de entusiasmo e com um olhar tão sedutor e penetrante que dava a impressão de que os dois tinham acabado de fazer amor. Ah, o poder que aqueles olhos exerciam sobre uma mulher!

Então, por que, apesar dos olhares provocadores que trocavam nas rápidas e esporádicas visitas, Edward nunca tentava algo mais ousado? Ou fazia alguma tentativa para conhecê-la melhor?

Bella mordeu os lábios, ao passar direto pelo elevador e subir as escadas até o apartamento dele. Será que ele era tímido ou estava inseguro quanto aos sentimentos dela ou suspeitava que ela não fosse solteira?

Talvez fosse o momento de tomar a iniciativa e acabar com qualquer dúvida que pudesse existir. Tinha que deixar claro que estava completamente desimpedida e caidinha por ele.

A única forma de tirar aquela história a limpo seria convidando Edward para sair. Nada muito íntimo, um cineminha e depois uma pizza ou algo do gênero. Apenas um encontro sem compromisso para que se conhecessem melhor.

Ela iria até a casa dele como quem não quer nada, só para entregar o envelope extraviado. Aproveitaria e diria: "Então, estou indo comer alguma coisa na rua, quer me fazer companhia?"

Era isso mesmo que ira fazer! Algo bem casual. Se Edward recusasse o convite, pelo menos, ela saberia onde estava pisando e acabaria de vez com as fantasias adolescentes que a consumiam fazia tempo. Bem, as fantasias, na verdade, não tinham nada de adolescentes ou inocentes.

Suspirou fundo e decidiu levar seu plano adiante. Responderia à altura as mensagens eróticas que ele lhe enviara com os olhos até agora. Iria convidá-lo para sair.

E seria naquele dia à noite.

Uma olhada de relance no espelho a lembrou de que dar aulas para um bando de alunos do ensino médio não era bem uma atividade relaxante. Não poderia ir a lugar nenhum sem antes tomar uma chuveirada.

Depois de se secar, escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos e aplicou uma leve maquiagem no rosto. Vestiu um jeans, mas mudou de idéia. Estava cansada de só usar jeans.

Uma saia sensual e elegante saiu de dentro do armário direto para os seus braços. Adicionou uma blusa tomara-que-caia lilás ao conjunto, brincos descontraídos, sandálias rasteiras e pronto. Não queria que ele pensasse que tinha se arrumado para a ocasião. Não queria que percebesse o óbvio.

Apanhou o envelope e já estava de saída quando viu uma mancha na saia. Voltou ao banheiro. Deixou o envelope na beirada da pia e... droga! Por causa da pressa, o sabonete acabou caindo no chão. Agachada, achou o bendito sabonete e se levantou. E perdeu o ar. Ao subir, deixou o envelope pardo cair na pia, molhando parte do pacote, mas não o suficiente para danificar o conteúdo. Parecia um livro.

Era melhor ir rapidamente ao apartamento de Edward e entregar a encomenda antes que a água encharcasse a parte de dentro. Limparia a saia depois.

Apanhou as chaves, a jaqueta de couro, o embrulho afogado e desceu correndo as escadas para o andar de baixo.

Em um minuto, estava em frente à porta dele, ofegante. Respirou fundo, memorizou o convite que iria fazer e bateu na porta.

Silêncio.

Não lhe havia passado pela cabeça que Edward pudesse não estar em casa. Sabia pelas conversas breves que era jornalista. Já havia inclusive lido uma reportagem dele no jornal local. Foi apenas cogitar a possibilidade de que ele não estava para ouvir o barulho do trinco da porta se abrindo.

E então surgiu Edward Cullen, com seu olhar erótico e irresistível, como sempre. Ele era, sem dúvida, o homem mais sexy que já havia visto. Não importava quantas vezes o visse, aquela expressão facial sempre a deixava com as pernas bambas. E era o que acontecia naquele instante. O coração estava disparado, bombeando sangue para todas as zonas erógenas, possíveis e imagináveis do corpo de Bella.

Não era apenas o olhar magnético dele, insinuando intimidades que nunca haviam compartilhado, mas que poderiam, facilmente ter. Também não era só a covinha no queixo ou o cabelo preto despenteado que a faziam se lembrar das manhãs de sábado preguiçosas. Era, concluiu, a forma tão perfeita como todos aqueles elementos se combinavam.

Os lábios dele formaram um lindo sorriso ao vê-la com o pacote na mão.

— Não vai me dizer que ele errou outra vez? — Não parecia irritado com a constatação, mas sim exultante.

Bella tentou conter o risinho ao entregar o envelope.

— Pois é, outra vez.

Ela sabia que tinha algo a dizer, mas o quê? Tudo o que havia planejado e memorizado se esfumaçara na memória. Apenas o olhava fascinada.

Edward a observou dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-a se sentir nua.

— Nossa, você está demais. Vai a algum lugar especial? Ah, era isso. Voltou a raciocinar. Ia convidá-lo para sair.

— Não, nada especial. Na verdade...

Não conseguiu ir adiante. O som de papel molhado rasgando-se, seguido de algo caindo no chão, a interrompeu.

O livro havia caído pela extremidade do envelope. A capa dura, virada para cima. O título, com letras garrafais em néon, poderia ser lido a metros de distância: _Sexo para idiotas completos _— _um guia prático._

Não podia acreditar no que viam seus olhos. Suas bochechas logo ficaram vermelhas. Não podia ser verdade. Se Edward encomendava um livro daquele gênero, então... significava que... não!

Voltou a olhar o título tentando se convencer de que, na verdade, o que havia lido tinha sido _Guia para trabalhos em madeira _—_faça você mesmo _ou _Estratégias financeiras para iniciantes. _Porém, as palavras permaneciam inalteradas. Era realmente um guia prático para homens que não tinham idéia do que era sexo. Pelo menos, na prática.

Que decepção! Totalmente constrangida, não sabia se pela situação ou por ele, o fato era que estava vermelha como um pimentão.

Depois de alguns minutos, que mais pareceram horas intermináveis, Bella tomou coragem e o encarou. Ele segurava o envelope, meio sem jeito, as bochechas levemente coradas.

— Me desculpa — falou em seguida. — A culpa foi minha... deixei o envelope cair na pia. Esqueci de avisar... estava lavando a louça e deixei cair... — Ai, era ela que agora falava como uma idiota completa. Pressionou os lábios para que parasse de gaguejar.

— Acho que... — Edward pigarreou encabulado. — Que se disser que encomendei esse livro para um amigo você não vai acreditar, não é?

— Mas a encomenda está no seu nome — respondeu ela, sentindo-se péssima um, segundo depois de ter feito a observação.

Ele suspirou.

— É verdade.

O desconforto aumentou ainda mais entre ela, ali, de pé no corredor do edifício e Edward, parado na porta. Ela estava mesmo decepcionada. Apenas não entendia por quê, já que mal o conhecia e muito menos sabia se algum dia rolaria algo entre os dois. Bem, pelo menos, houvera até o momento uma ponta de esperança alimentada por ambos.

Será que tinha deixado a imaginação subir-lhe à cabeça? Em suas fantasias, ele era um garanhão experiente e sensual. Características improváveis para um homem que precisava de um guia sobre sexo.

Queria sair correndo dali e esquecer o incidente.

— Bem — forçou um sorriso. — Está na minha hora. — Cruzou os braços, mordeu os lábios e torceu para que tivesse soado convincente.

— Claro. Obrigado pela... encomenda.

— Imagina! — Deu um aceno tímido e se virou de imediato, rumo às escadas.

Edward ficou olhando a vizinha sexy correndo para as escadas e ficou se perguntando como teria terminado aquele dia se o livro não tivesse caído no chão, no momento mais inoportuno — e com o título virado para cima.

Balançou a cabeça, ainda desnorteado com as peripécias do destino e do serviço dos correios, e fechou a porta. Estudou o livro em sua mão, olhando o título chamativo e demasiadamente óbvio: _Sexo para idiotas completos: um guia prático, _por Lance Flagstaff.

— Lance, compadre, não podia ter escolhido uma hora melhor?

Ficou olhando para o envelope molhado e destruído. Se tivesse esperado alguns minutos mais para arrebentar... Acabou se lembrando do capítulo oito e revirou os olhos contrariado: "Ejaculação precoce".

Seu instinto masculino lhe dizia que teria tido um programa para a noite se Lance não tivesse resolvido aparecer de repente.

Droga! O último artigo para a revista masculina já estava pronto e, surpreendentemente, não havia nenhum trabalho por fazer. Adoraria poder dar uma saída naquela noite e a única pessoa que tinha em mente como companhia era a vizinha do andar de cima. Bella Swan, apartamento 325 — uma recompensa que cairia como uma luva depois de uma maratona de artigos para os principais veículos da cidade.

Edward grunhiu de frustração ao se dar conta de que o encontro tão esperado com Bella não aconteceria tão cedo. Graças ao Lance.

Havia alguns lugares para ir naquela noite, mas não estava animado. Foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Apanhou uma cerveja e voltou para o sofá, a fim de folhear seu novo livro.

— Capítulo um. "A primeira impressão". — Edward deu uma risada irônica, lembrando-se da expressão no rosto de Bella ao ler o título do livro. Ele havia causado uma impressão da qual ela se lembraria para sempre. Infelizmente, não era aquilo que tivesse acontecido.

Por certo, não queria ser vista com um cara que precisa de uma manual para satisfazer uma garota na cama.

Por que não havia contado a verdade?

_Eu escrevi o maldito livro._

Deveria ter orgulho de seu primeiro livro. Tudo bem, não era nenhuma obra-prima ou a obra que sempre quis escrever, mas era um começo, ora. Talvez tivesse sido melhor confessar que Lance Flagstaff era, na verdade, Edward Cullen. Poderia ter contado como havia sido divertido inventar aquele pseudônimo e quem sabe teria tido a sorte de ver a decepção se esvair do rosto de Bella.

A cerveja não desceu bem tamanha era a frustração que sentia. Tinha dificuldade de partilhar seu pequeno segredo com outras pessoas. E apesar de ter escrito o manual, tinha suas dúvidas quanto à eficácia do livro.

Como a maioria dos homens, acreditava ter descoberto os mistérios do sexo na base da tentativa e do erro, perguntando à parceira suas preferências e sendo honesto quanto às próprias fantasias e predileções.

Até aquele momento dera certo. As mulheres com quem havia estado, geralmente, queriam prolongar o caso com ele.

Educação sexual não era, na opinião de Edward, algo que se aprendia nos livros, mas somente na prática. Edward sentia que havia aprendido um pouco com cada mulher com quem tinha estado. Havia descoberto que o ato sexual era sempre algo único, com uma química diferente, experiências e texturas, cheiros e sensações próprios. Como mostrar tudo isso em algumas centenas de páginas?

Como poderia explicar que não existia nada mais excitante do que pedir a uma mulher que mostrasse como gostava de ser tocada, estimulada ou acariciada? Edward trincou os dentes. Será que era um hipócrita? Fazia anos que escrevia sobre sexo em revistas e jornais, geralmente mostrando o ponto de vista do homem em alguma situação ou assunto. O que pode deixar um homem extremamente excitado, por exemplo. Havia ido a vários seminários e palestras, lido inúmero livros a respeito, entrevistado um grande número de homens e mulheres com vida sexual ativa. Por toda essa bagagem acumulada, Edward ganhara reputação e prestígio na área da sexologia.

Foi então que veio a proposta de escrever um livro. Tinha que admitir que havia ficado lisonjeado com o convite. Além disso, a aventura parecia divertida e a remuneração também era generosa. No entanto, ao ver o trabalho impresso, que mais parecia uma bíblia pela tal o volume de páginas, ficou na dúvida se não estava contribuindo para o desmatamento desnecessário do planeta.

Pode um livro ensinar alguém a ser um amante exemplar?

A pergunta o atormentava desde o início da pesquisa e da elaboração da obra. Estava prestes a jogar o livro longe, quando voltou a visualizar a face ruborizada de Bella.

_Espera um momento! Talvez houvesse uma chance de testar o livro! _Na sua arrogância, nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de que uma mulher realmente acreditasse que ele precisaria de um manual para aprender técnicas sexuais e que talvez estivesse disposta a ajudar no aprendizado.

Agora, com o orgulho ferido, começava a ver as coisas por um outro ângulo. Bella Swan não escondia a atração que sentia por ele. Toda vez que se encontravam, faíscas saltavam dos olhos de ambos. Ele, por sua vez, andava pensando nela mais do que deveria, levando em conta a agenda apertada e a corrida contra o tempo que havia encarado nas últimas semanas. Sempre que a via ficava embevecido com seu sorriso cativante, com os cachos castanhos que caíam sensualmente pelos ombros, o corpo deslumbrante e a energia positiva que sentia quando ela estava perto.

Os últimos capítulos do livro tinham sido inspirados nela. Todas as posições que a imaginação fértil de Edward inventava eram visualizadas com Bella. As descrições de como um homem se sentia ao consumar o ato com uma mulher que estava toda entregue, quente e voraz haviam sido todas criadas tendo ela como musa. Edward sentia que era inevitável que um dia os dois fossem amantes.

A aparição dela em sua porta tinha sido uma miragem, um presente dos deuses. Só de lembrar o calor que os dois produziam apenas com o contato visual, Edward sentiu que ia acabar sendo consumido pelo fogo que ardia dentro dele se chegasse a tocá-la. Aquele desejo mútuo era evidente demais e teria que se concretizar em breve.

_Hoje à noite! _Implorava seu corpo.

_É, hoje à noite, _ele respondeu com ansiedade.

O livro acabou caindo no chão.

Era isso. A reação de Bella criava algumas possibilidades interessantes. Será que aceitaria ajudá-lo a descobrir seu lado Casanova?

Ele adorava qualquer tipo de desafio, mas um desafio de saias — de saias curtas e provocantes que mal cobriam as torneadas pernas — esse, sim, era seu favorito.

Seria difícil convencê-la a testar o novo livro?

Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. A vida afetiva havia ficado um tanto sem graça nos últimos tempos. Nenhum motivo especial, só que ultimamente preferia voltar para casa sozinho, no final da noite, do que com uma mulher. Sentia-se melhor assim.

Não significava que estivesse a ponto de começar a tomar estimulante sexual, mas seu amigo não andava muito a fim de ação como de costume. Algumas vezes, mesmo nas boates mais badaladas, com as mulheres mais incríveis, sentia-se entediado.

Edward estava começando a achar que o que faltava em sua vida amorosa era algo desafiador. Conseguir levar para a cama uma mulher que achasse que ele era um zero à esquerda, isso sim era um desafio. E não apenas qualquer mulher, mas Bella Swan, com seus olhos marotos e brilhantes, lindo corpo e a certeza de que Edward era um total inexperiente em matéria de sexo.

Se conseguisse convencê-la a seguir todos os passos do manual, capítulo por capítulo, descobriria em primeira mão se o livro funcionava de verdade.

Se ela aceitasse seguir com ele todos os itens do manual e, no final, ainda estivesse interessada nele, então, poderia tranqüilamente considerar-se um gênio dos guias práticos sexuais.

Porém, havia uma forte possibilidade de Bella não concordar com aquela loucura. Ele olhou o parceiro que andava meio cabisbaixo.

— O que me diz? Aceita o desafio? — A pergunta era pura retórica. Todo o seu corpo conspirava a favor, reagindo com desejo só de pensar em seduzir Bella.

Agora, o que precisava era de um bom plano de ataque.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO DOIS**

— Nunca fiquei tão desapontada — disse Bella à amiga Ângela Martin, enquanto comiam no restaurante chinês preferido. Ângela ria tanto que quase engasgou com o chá de erva-doce.

Trabalhavam juntas na escola, mas deixavam os assuntos pessoais para quando saíam juntas à noite. A sala dos professores não tinha qualquer privacidade e era onde os rumores e fofocas se propagavam. Bella e Ângela, que eram jovens e solteiras, evitavam o lugar tanto quanto possível.

Quando Ângela conseguiu parar de rir, caçoou da amiga.

— _Sexo para idiotas completos. _Mas você escolhe suas paqueras a dedo!

— Eu sei. — Bella já não achava tanta graça assim. Se fosse outro homem também estaria morrendo de rir.

— Mas Edward parecia tão experiente, seguro. Além disso, ele é lindo demais. Não consigo entender até agora. Como um cara daqueles precisa de um guia para ensinar a fazer amor?

— Isso é fácil — arriscou Ângela. — Quanto mais bonito, mais vaidoso e autocentrado o homem é. Só um manual para mostrar o que ele não consegue ver.

Bella não pôde deixar de visualizar o lindo rosto de Edward sorrindo para ela.

— Como assim?

— Ué, nunca aconteceu com você de sair com um cara e ele ficar a maior parte do tempo falando dele?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Aí, na hora da verdade, o cara só faz o que é interessante para ele. Teve uma vez que cheguei para um infeliz e disse "Sabia que eu tenho um ponto de grande sensibilidade?" Ele não tinha idéia de como descobri-lo.

Bella engasgou com a cerveja.

— Você inventou essa história.

Ângela ergueu a sobrancelha ao estilo "acredite se puder".

— Estou te dizendo. Os bonitões são os piores. — Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu maliciosamente. — Agora saia com um cujos genes não tenham sido muito generosos, que talvez não seja alto o suficiente, magro demais ou com aquela pancinha descontraída. Ele tem que trabalhar muito mais para conquistar uma mulher. Afinal, nenhuma mulher vai querê-lo pela aparência, concorda?

— Odeio pensar que as mulheres sejam tão fúteis assim. Mas, na teoria, acho que você tem razão.

— O feio tem que mostrar que tem outras qualidades, tem que se esforçar muito mais. Vai querer saber mais sobre ela do que ficar falando de si. Evitar falar de futebol, do trabalho, do carro novo. E ao fazer amor, ele vai tentar levar a mulher a se sentir única e insubstituível.

Bella ficou olhando ao redor, procurando analisar os casais sentados por perto. Alguns conversavam animadamente, se tocavam, olhando-se nos olhos, provando a comida do outro. Outros casais pareciam fazer esforço para não dormir em cima da mesa. Porém, não eram necessariamente os homens feios que participavam das conversar animadas.

— Deixa de papo, Ângela. Cansei de ver você com homens bonitos.

— Tenho que confessar que a carne é fraca. — Ela suspirou. — Acabo fazendo amor com ele e tenho que exercer a profissão de professora extraclasse.

Bella caiu na gargalhada.

— E aquele professor de esqui? Ele parecia ser bastante sensual.

— Todd era excepcional. Fisicamente. Me deixava completamente satisfeita.

— Nossa, não está exagerando? Ângela deu de ombros.

— Claro que devem existir homens que são sensacionais física e sexualmente. Apenas acho que há homens que têm grandes vantagens depois que as luzes se apagam. Pense nisso. O que você prefere? Um cara que faz você babar só de olhar para ele ou um que saiba o que fazer com seu corpo como se ele fosse o músico e você o instrumento?

Bella deu uma garfada da comida e analisou a pergunta.

— Seria bom poder ter os dois.

— É, eu sei. Esse é o que todas procuramos, querida. Pena que esse homem não exista. O seu idiota completo de carteirinha é o exemplo perfeito.

— Pelo menos o fato de ele ter encomendado o livro mostra que ele está se esforçando, não acha? Alguém deve ter dito para ele que as coisas não iam muito bem por debaixo dos lençóis e agora ele quer recuperar o tempo perdido.

— Com certeza, ele vai pular as partes que falam da mulher e ler só as coisas de homem.

— Nossa, qual o motivo de você estar tão amarga, hoje? — Estava falando só por falar, por isso, ficou surpresa quando a amiga respondeu.

— Um cara chamado Brad.

— Nunca me falou dele. — O que era algo raro. Elas não costumavam ter segredos uma para a outra.

— Conto tudo no caminho para o cinema. Já estou com o traseiro doendo de tanto ficar sentada. Vamos pedir a conta?

Do lado de fora, no ar fresco da primavera, Ângela ficou curiosamente silenciosa. Bella esperou pacientemente, pois sabia que a amiga falaria quando estivesse pronta.

— Na última escola onde trabalhei, do outro lado da cidade, comecei a namorar um professor de física. Não era nem um pouco bonito e tinha a minha altura quando eu não estava de salto. Mas ele possuía algo de especial.

O sinal fechou e elas cruzaram a rua.

— Não sei explicar direito. Ele me escutava, como se o que eu tivesse para dizer fosse algo fascinante. Como se eu fosse uma mulher fascinante. Era atencioso, me respeitava e não ficava se exibindo como a maioria. Era muito divertido também, o que acho fundamental em um homem.

— Quer dizer que você se enfeitiçou por um baixinho, engraçado que te escutava?

— Já disse que ele era careca?

— Não.

— Pois era. Começamos como amigos e uma coisa foi levando à outra. Quando me dei conta, estava na cama dele. Juro que acendi a luz depois que a gente fez amor, só para ter certeza de que era o mesmo homem. Quer dizer, ele era... incrível.

— Entendi. O segredo é procurar um baixinho, careca, divertido. Acho que não vai ser muito difícil.

— Estou falando sério, Bella. Ele sabia tocar em uma mulher como ninguém... — Ela fez uma pausa para respirar. — Uau! Estou te dizendo, o cara tinha que estar na olimpíada da arte de amar.

— E o que aconteceu com ele?

O sorriso esvaiu-se do rosto de Ângela.

— Me largou por uma ex-miss Minnesota.

— Mas você é linda.

— Obrigada, mas ela era mais. O idiota me fez enxergá-lo por dentro, a beleza interior dele e o que faz em seguida é me trocar por uma patricinha melosa.

— Então, é roubada procurar um careca, baixinho, engraçado com um poder incrível de fazer amor?

— Ah, pode sair com quem você quiser. Mas não esqueça: vai ter que se consolar sozinha depois.

Bella voltou para casa, cedo demais para o seu gosto. Ficou pensando na teoria maluca da amiga. Antes de subir para o apartamento, checou a caixa do correio. Mais duas cartas para o vizinho de baixo. Desta vez, o carteiro já não lhe parecia tão simpático como antes. Infelizmente, a caixa de correio do prédio tinha dispositivos de segurança e não dava para apenas enfiar as cartas dele na caixa correta. Bem, de qualquer forma, pensou, Edward não havia feito nada de mal. Apanhou as cartas e resolveu passá-las por debaixo da porta dele, mais tarde. Quando chegou ao seu andar, ofegante por ter subido dois andares de escada, viu uma figura familiar em frente a sua porta.

Ela começou a ficar vermelha e se odiou por isso. Ele , se virou quando a ouviu chegar. Bella não conseguia ; evitar. Suas pernas estavam bambas. Os olhos, o sorriso, a covinha... Seria mesmo possível que um campeão olímpico na arte de amar pudesse competir com aquela beldade a sua frente?

— Oi — disse Edward. Ele não parecia constrangido. Ela tentou fazer o mesmo.

— Oi. — Bella aproveitou o momento para entregar as duas cartas extraviadas.

— Obrigado. Essas são para você. — Ele tinha nas mãos alguns envelopes também. — Desculpa por hoje cedo.

Por que ele tinha que lembrá-la desse assunto? E agora, o que ela devia responder? Espero que você aprenda direitinho? Se precisar de ajuda nos deveres de casa, é só me chamar?

Olhou nos olhos dele e pôde jurar que aquele brilho parecia de alguém que estava se divertindo. Será que Edward achava a situação dele engraçada? Será que ele precisava de estimulantes sexuais? Bella não pôde evitar olhar de relance para o "equipamento" de Edward.

— Está tudo funcionando, se essa é sua preocupação — Edward garantiu.

Dessa vez, quem estava ficando envergonhada era ela. Olhou para ele aturdida e depois para o corredor, a fim de certificar-se de que não havia mais ninguém por perto. — Seu funcionamento... não é problema meu.

— Eu sei — ele disse se aproximando dela. A voz agora saia mais baixa e mais rouca. — Estava pensando em mudar esse quadro.

— Como é? — perguntou em um tom de professora indignada com o aluno malcriado.

Ao contrário dos alunos insolentes que se assustavam com o tom e a cara que Bella fazia quando passavam dos limites, Edward parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquela situação.

— Tem uma coisa que queria te perguntar. Tem a ver com a noite passada.

Do outro lado do corredor, uma porta se abriu. Era o fofoqueiro do senhor Forrester. Se ele a visse ali com Edward, aquela história ia virar uma novela.

Bella pegou as chaves de casa e abriu a porta, praticamente puxando Edward para dentro.

— É melhor conversarmos sem público.

— Claro, obrigado. — Ele passou pelo o hall e parou ao chegar na sala. — Muito bonito. — Ele apontava para o sofá antigo que ela havia reformado, cheio de almofadas com cores vibrantes.

— Obrigada. Quer se sentar? — Ai, Senhor, por que não tinha ficado no corredor, apesar do cricri do senhor Forrester? Ter convidado Edward para entrar o estava encorajando. Aquilo não ia acabar bem.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e ela optou pela poltrona do lado oposto.

Edward a olhou de relance e em seguida para as cartas que tinha nas mãos. Deixou-as na mesa de centro e se recostou no sofá. Estava relaxado e confiante. E bonito demais para o azar de Bella.

Apesar de saber do segredo de Edward, o corpo de Bella não parecia se importar com o fato. Sentia a mesma forte atração de sempre, o mesmo desejo ardente. Não era justo. Provavelmente, aquele fogo sem sentido era um sintoma de que ela estava há muito tempo sem namorado.

Bella fez o mesmo que ele e deixou as cartas sobre a mesa. Entre as contas, havia um enorme convite de casamento. Mais parecia uma epidemia, pensou ela. Todas as amigas na faixa dos trinta anos estavam se casando.

Olhou rapidamente o endereço do remetente e empalideceu.

— Ah, não! — resmungou.

— Qual o problema?

Ela levou um susto, pois não tinha se dado conta que havia falado em voz alta.

— B.J. McLaren vai se casar.

— Ah. Meus pêsames. — Edward estava muito engraçadinho. Ela até achou graça mas estava sentindo-se abalada com o casamento de B.J.

— Ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas. Até roubar meu namorado, na faculdade. — O orgulho ferido que nunca havia sarado por completo veio à tona quando lembrou do flagrante dos dois aos beijos na biblioteca.

— Fizeram uma aula de poesia juntos e juram que se apaixonaram lendo "Folhas da relva", do Walt Whitman.

— E você, onde estava?

— Lendo Milton. _Paraíso perdido. _Não vejo B.J. há... já deve ter uns três ou quatro anos. Agora vai se casar com ele e quer esfregar mais uma vez no meu nariz a humilhação que me fez passar.

— Que safada! Ela riu.

— Tirou as palavras da minha boca. _—_ Abriu o envelope e começou a ler o convite. — Esperamos ter a honra da sua presença... blá, blá, blá. Ah, tem um recado escrito a mão. Por favor, traga seu acompanhante. Eu e Jacob vamos adorar conhecê-lo.

— Parece que ela está querendo medir forças.

— Parece que ela descobriu que estou solteira e quer fazer me sentir uma perdedora. — Talvez o bichinho do casamento também a tivesse mordido, pois a verdade era que gostava da idéia de sossegar e arranjar alguém para valer. Tinha um ótimo emprego, adorava morar em Seattle, seu corpo era jovem e fértil. Era uma mulher na idade ideal para casar e ter filhos. Só faltava o progenitor. Onde afinal estava ele?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Então não vá ao casamento.

Bella deixou o queixo cair, mas a atenção se voltou de imediato para o guarda-roupa.

— Não ir? Tenho que ir. Isso — Ela sacudiu o convite pomposo na frente dele. — É uma afronta, uma provocação. Vou nesse casamento nem que chova canivete.

Olhou a data. Seria em um mês.

— Tenho quatro semanas para me preparar — disse, sem plena consciência de que estava se abrindo para um estranho, o vizinho do andar de cima. — Vou precisar de um vestido impecável e uma companhia de parar o trânsito. — Passou a mão pela barriga e apertou-a buscando gordurinhas. — Também vou precisar de um regime radical. Vou cortar fritura. Quem sabe perco alguns quilinhos?

Olhou para o relógio. Ia tentar se livrar logo de Edward e fazer umas abdominais no tapete. Tinha apenas um mês e não podia perder um minuto sequer.

A verdade era que nunca tinha superado ter perdido Jacob para B.J. Também,nunca tentou esconder a dor de cotovelo de ninguém. Todas as colegas de classe deviam achar até hoje que ela era uma pobre coitada que não tinha conseguido segurar o namorado.

B.J. estava querendo um segundo round? Bella estava mais do que pronta para a briga. Estava mais velha, mais madura e mais senhora de suas emoções. Tinha um emprego interessante e uma vida muito boa.

Aquela seria a chance de provar isso para a amiga traidora. Precisava de um vestido fabuloso e novos acessórios. Resmungou, mentalmente. O acessório mais importante que precisava não era uma bolsa nova ou um par de saltos altos. E sim um homem lindo e maravilhoso a tiracolo. Onde encontraria um desses?

Faltando apenas um mês para o casamento, não podia perder tempo. Voltou sua atenção para Edward. Quanto mais rápido se livrasse dele, mais tempo teria para bolar algum plano infalível.

— Você queria conversar alguma coisa comigo?

— Bella, preciso da sua ajuda.

Ela fez uma pausa e se esforçou para esquecer B.J., a ladra de namorados.

— Precisa da minha ajuda para quê?

— Sabe aquele livro que você viu cair no chão? _Sexo para idiotas completos!_

— Sei. — Dessa vez, não ia ficar ruborizada. Afinal, era ele quem deveria sentir vergonha e não ela.

— E que ele é para casais. Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Quer dizer que é para um casal de idiotas completos? Edward sorriu.

— Não exatamente. O livro é dividido em capítulos... com lições e, bem, alguns exercícios. Preciso de alguém com quem praticar. Como você é a única mulher que conheço que sabe da existência do livro, fiquei pensando se você não faria os exercícios comigo.

Ela se levantou bruscamente. Não acreditava no que ouvia.

— Está me pedindo para fazer amor com você? Acho que está precisando é de um guia prático sobre bons modos para idiotas completos. É óbvio que a resposta é não.

Bella foi até a porta. Que jogo ridículo esse lunático estava tentando fazer com ela? Não era de admirar que ele não tivesse conseguido sair com ninguém até hoje.

— Não, espera. — Ele se levantou e a seguiu. — Você me entendeu mal. Não quero que faça amor comigo. Por favor. Você parece uma pessoa com um bom coração.

— Também tenho o cérebro maior que uma laranja, sabia? — Nervosa, abriu a porta e o encarou, possessa de raiva.

— Tchau.

— Não tem nada além de beijos até o capítulo quatro.

— Arranja outra.

— Não me expressei bem. Desculpa. Escuta. — Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos já despenteados. Parecia um menino assustado e carente. — As mulheres que conheço já têm idéias preconcebidas s,obre mim. Elas esperam certas coisas... mas você é diferente. Você não me vê assim. Achei que pudesse me ajudar. Só para começar. Os primeiros capítulos. Prometo que nunca faria nada que não quisesse.

Mais uma vez, ela se espantou com o fato de que um homem tão lindo pudesse ser um desastre com as mulheres. Um daqueles mistérios da vida.

— Quer que faça amor com você por pena?

— Mas quem está falando de sexo? Só quero descobrir se o livro funciona. Se você topasse praticar os primeiros capítulos comigo, tipo, toda sexta-feira, seria eternamente grato.

Ela estava com um veemente "Não!", na ponta da língua. Mas o convite continuava ali, preso entre o polegar e o dedo indicador. De repente, foi como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora. Ficou olhando para Edward, enquanto um turbilhão de idéias passava por sua cabeça. Apesar do pequeno problema do qual ninguém precisava saber, Edward era o cara mais bonito que encontraria no curto espaço de tempo que tinha. Era só fazer com que ele não falasse muito durante a recepção e poderia se passar por príncipe encantado de qualquer donzela.

— Você disse que até o capítulo quatro só tem beijos, certo?

Um sorriso cheio de esperança iluminou o rosto de Edward.

— Certo.

— Quero propor um trato. Vou até o capítulo quatro com você, se aceitar ir ao casamento de B.J. e Jacob comigo.

O sorriso se desfez e ele fez cara de desgosto.

— Quer que vá a esse casamento cafona como seu namorado?

— Não. Quero que vá a esse casamento cafona como meu escravo do amor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

— Escravo do amor? — Edward não estava acreditando que ela havia acabado de usar esse termo. Será que, quando as luzes se apagavam, a vizinha do andar de cima se transformava em uma dominadora pervertida que usava roupa de couro e chicote?

Ai, ai. Ele não se importava com uma mulher dominando a situação de vez em quando. Na verdade, era bastante excitante quando uma mulher tomava a iniciativa e dava as cartas. Mas ele também gostava de ter o controle. Porém, o estilo sadomasoquista não era o seu.

Ela pareceu ter percebido os temores de Edward.

— Não quis dizer escravo do amor, no sentido pervertido. Quero que você finja que eu sou a mulher mais fascinante, linda e inteligente do mundo.

— E sexy, também — acrescentou ele, lembrando que essa era a característica que mais se destacava em Bella.

— Claro, sexy também. Enquanto estivermos no casamento, tem que prometer que não vai olhar para mulher nenhuma. Tem que fingir que está cegamente apaixonado por mim.

Ele via o entusiasmo dela crescendo enquanto imaginava o papel que ele teria que representar. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de exaltação. Podia até se imaginar meio apaixonadinho por ela, sem grandes dificuldades.

— Não vai ser nenhum sacrifício, pode deixar. — Sorriu ao ver que as bochechas de Bella logo ficaram rosadas com o elogio.

Quando se conheceram, não imaginava que ela fosse do estilo que ruborizava com facilidade, mas agora notava que bastava uma pequena provocação para que as bochechas se transformassem em dois botões de rosas vermelhas. Imaginou se ela ficaria ruborizada assim também quando estava amando. Também imaginou se algum dia teria a chance de descobrir.

— Obrigada — disse ela.

— Então, temos quatro semanas para nos preparar para o grande dia.

— Exato. Quero o pacote completo. Smoking e cabelo cortado.

Smoking era uma palavra que causava arrepios em Edward. Lembrava-o de casamentos e ele odiava casamentos. Principalmente, por causa do pai, que não se cansava de ir para o altar. De qualquer forma, já tinha um terno, apenas para ocasiões como aquela, guardado no armário. Saía mais barato do que alugar, com tantos casamentos que o pai o fazia ir. No entanto, valia o sacrifício. Era o único jeito de fazer Bella cooperar.

— E já que teremos um mês, podemos fazer um capítulo por semana. Vai ser perfeito para nos conhecermos melhor. Em um mês vamos conseguir enganar todo mundo. Ninguém vai duvidar que sou seu escravo do amor.

— Um capítulo por semana... — Ela deu um passo atrás e cruzou os braços. — Não sei. Tenho que pensar melhor sobre essa história.

Olhou fixamente para os lábios dele, como se estivesse tentando adivinhar se iria gostar dos beijos. Se continuasse olhando um pouco mais, ia acabar descobrindo, concluiu Edward, pois aqueles olhos fixos em sua boca o estavam deixando louco.

— Bem, não estou nem um pouco animado com a idéia de me fantasiar de pingüim para ficar vendo um casal que te magoou na faculdade fazer votos de eterno amor. — Ele deu de ombros, sabendo que aquele seria um momento crucial. — A escolha é sua.

Ela o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Está bem. Mas só até o capítulo quatro. Não passo dos beijos. — Abriu a porta e fez um gesto, mostrando a saída.

— Preciso começar minhas sessões de abdominal. Ele saiu do apartamento e admirou os olhinhos cor de

mel que brilhavam com a idéia de ir à forra.

— Não precisa de abdominais. Seu corpo está mais do que perfeito.

Os olhares se detiveram um no outro e os lábios dela se abriram em um convite inconsciente. Edward teve que se concentrar para não lhe roubar um beijo. Ela era deliciosa e sensual. Por que perdia tempo com uma desilusão amorosa do passado?

— Acho que teve muita sorte. Um cara estúpido a ponto de dispensar você merece mesmo terminar os dias com alguém chamada B.J.

Ela riu, meio desconcertada.

— Vou considerar isso como um elogio.

— Pode ter certeza que é. Boa noite.

Esperou que ela fechasse a porta e começou a pular e comemorar em voz baixa. Bella tinha aceitado! Bella, a vizinha maravilhosa do andar de cima, tinha concordado em participar dos quatro primeiros capítulos de _Sexo para idiotas completos. _E o melhor, não tinha precisado mentir para convencê-la. Apenas havia pedido que praticasse os exercícios do livro com ele. Em nenhum momento dissera que precisava aprender as lições. Caso ela tivesse tirado conclusões precipitadas era problema dela.

Obviamente, havia um preço a pagar. Não era fã de casamentos. E tinha sido obrigado a comparecer aos quatro do pai. Era bem verdade que, no primeiro, havia estado presente ainda no útero e não teria como se lembrar. Mas o fato era que tinha tomado aversão a casamentos.

Estava convicto que nenhuma mulher o arrastaria para o altar. Nada de chuvas de arroz para Edward. Liberdade e privacidade eram suas melhores companhias.

Se o pai tivesse usado a cabeça em vez de ter se deixado levar pelos hormônios, certamente, pensaria como ele. Alguns homens não haviam nascido para ser homem de uma mulher só, para ser pai de família.

O pai era um desses homens. Nunca devia ter se casado. Edward também, porém, ao contrário do pai, era esperto o suficiente para não se deixar enganar pela armadilha do "felizes para sempre" e depois ter que agüentar ex-mulheres e filhos carentes.

Edward gostava e respeitava demais as mulheres para que se comprometesse com uma. Por essa razão, sempre havia sido franco com suas parceiras e houve poucas lágrimas no percurso. Tampouco existiram relacionamentos muito profundos. Mas como Edward costumava dizer: não se podia ter tudo nesta vida.

Havia doze capítulos na obra de Lance. Bella tinha se comprometido a testar o livro por um mês. Claro que, se o livro valesse as folhas em que fora impresso, quatro semanas seriam suficientes para convencer uma mulher a querer experimentar o capítulo seguinte.

Ele já podia imaginar doze semanas passionais pela frente. Seria algo em torno de três meses. Um bom tempo, mais ou menos a quantidade necessária para ele começar a se entediar e querer cair fora, em busca de novidade.

Contanto que fosse sincero, não haveria mágoas ou ressentimentos. Ela teria a companhia que precisava para o casamento e ele iria descobrir se o livro era eficaz ou não. Os dois só tinham a ganhar.

Era uma idéia genial. O que poderia dar errado?

— Você está completamente louca? — Ângela tinha os olhos arregalados e o queixo escancarado.

Estavam no banheiro reservado para professoras, durante um intervalo de aula. Bella estava tão ansiosa para contar a novidade que não conseguiu esperar o fim do expediente.

— Você parece surpresa. Achei que ia adorar a notícia.

— Adorar a notícia de que vai brincar de professora com um cara que mal conhece?

Ângela se olhou no espelho e abriu a bolsinha de maquiagem. Apanhou um brilho rosa e retocou os lábios. Um cheirinho de morango invadiu o ambiente e Bella achou graça. Era o tipo de maquiagem que as adolescentes usavam. De alguma forma, caía bem em Ângela, assim como as roupas joviais, o corte moderno e a maquiagem com cores vibrantes.

— Tem gosto de morango, também?

Ângela passou a língua pelo lábio superior e fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Tem, quer provar?

— Não obrigada. Quero que você me diga por que não acha a idéia boa. Ele não é nem careca, nem baixinho ou gordo. Ele é um deus grego. Se conseguir ajudá-lo a dar os primeiros passos para ser um amante incrível, estarei fazendo um bem para a humanidade.

Ângela apenas revirou os olhos e foi em busca da escova, também cor-de-rosa. Enquanto escovava os longos cabelos pretos, fitou a amiga.

— Para começar, quantos anos ele tem? Bella deu de ombros.

— Acho que uns trinta?

— Quando foi que ele começou a se relacionar com mulheres?

— Sei lá.

—Aposto que deve ter uns dez ou quinze anos de prática e ainda não consegue satisfazer uma mulher. Modéstia à parte, estou no palco há muitos anos. Já me ouviu tocar uma nota errada?

Ângela não era apenas uma mulher experiente, como também havia tido uma carreira de êxito, como música, em Montreal e Paris, antes de se tornar professora.

— Não, não toca, mas para isso teve que aprender e errar bastante.

— Querida, algumas pessoas, simplesmente, não têm ouvido. Nunca vão conseguir cantar sem desafinar. Outras não têm ritmo. Há os que não levam jeito para o esporte... — Ela deu de ombros.

— E alguns nunca serão bons amantes. É essa a mensagem?

Ângela guardou a escova e fechou a bolsa.

— Só estou dizendo que ele teve tempo suficiente para aprender a lição.

— Minha mãe voltou para a faculdade aos sessenta anos para terminar o curso de história que sempre quis concluir. — A campainha anunciando o fim do intervalo tocou. — Está tirando ótimas notas — disse Bella, abrindo a porta do banheiro e segurando-a para que a amiga passasse.

— Não estamos falando sobre história.

— Acho que qualquer um pode ser bom em alguma coisa se estiver disposto a se esforçar.

— Aposto cinqüentinha que você não vai agüentar um mês.

Ao se juntarem à massa de estudantes que se encaminhava para as salas, no corredor, Bella sussurrou:

— Aposta aceita. Claro que Ângela não sabia da outra parte da história.

Bella já tinha um trato e tanto com Edward. Sé não conseguisse um espécime único de masculinidade, pelo menos já havia garantido um "namorado" com quem desfilar no casamento de B.J.

Não podia negar que havia ficado lisonjeada por Edward a ter escolhido para ser sua professora. Além da forte atração que sentia por ela, devia achar que Bella fosse uma mulher cheia de experiência. Sorriu. Sabia que não era nenhuma _femme fatale, _mas tinha um ou dois talentos escondidos na manga. Edward, poderia ter escolhido muitas piores.

O barulho na sala de aula a recepcionou ao entrar. Guardou a bolsa, sentou-se na cadeira de madeira em frente à turma barulhenta e deu um longo suspiro antes de entoar em voz alta e clara:

— Que a morte não seja orgulhosa!

O silêncio ecoou pelo ambiente para a satisfação da professora. Os treze alunos se acomodaram em suas carteiras e olhavam Bella com diferentes níveis de entusiasmo. Ela olhou ao redor e procurou uma vítima.

— Que a morte não seja orgulhosa! — Apontou para um aluno no extremo da sala, que olhava para o teto. Alguém não havia feito o dever de casa.

— Dylan, quero o resto da estrofe do poema de Donne, por favor.

John Donne não ficaria orgulhoso com a forma como sua poesia estava sendo tratada. No entanto, era importante introduzir aos mais jovens poemas tão divinos e atuais apesar de terem sido escritos séculos antes. Se um jovem se deixasse envolver pela magia de sua poesia, já seria uma grande vitória, pensava Bella.

Ela amava poesia, mas lhe incomodava a forma como os alunos recitavam os versos, cheios de pausas, erros de pronúncia e entonação. Bem, pelo menos, estavam tentando. A próxima unidade ia ser bem mais fácil para os adolescentes. O currículo pedia uma pequena introdução aos textos jornalísticos. Bella pensava em convidar algum jornalista para ir falar com a turma.

Ainda estava pensando nisso, quando chegou em casa. Levava uma sacola com verduras e iogurte natural. Do corredor, ouviu o telefone tocar. Abriu a porta rapidamente e correu para atender. Todos os músculos da perna doíam. Tinha exagerado nos exercícios físicos.

— Alô.

— Está ocupada? — A voz grossa e sensual tinha uma pitada de malícia. O coração de Bella disparou. Era familiar e provocadora, como um tempero exótico que não conseguia identificar.

— Não, acabei de chegar em casa. — Queria que ele falasse por mais alguns segundos para descobrir quem era. Não seria difícil, já que não conhecia muitos homens e muito menos com uma voz tão cativante e sexy.

— Estou ligando para marcar um encontro.

— Encontro?

— Para o capítulo um.

— Sei, capítulo um. — Era Edward. As batidas do coração continuaram aceleradas. — Não imaginei que fôssemos começar tão cedo.

— Estou ansioso para começar logo. Estava pensando nesta sexta-feira, se você já não tiver outro compromisso.

— Sexta... — sabia muito bem que não tinha nada para fazer na sexta. Costumava sair com Ângela, mas a amiga ia viajar no fim de semana e Bella não tinha planos de sair à noite. Será que estava preparada para iniciar a maratona de _Sexo para idiotas completos? _Deu de ombros. Nunca estaria realmente preparada.

— Claro, sexta está bem para mim.

— Ótimo. Pode vir aqui em casa por volta das sete? —Ah, vai ser na sua casa? — De repente, ela já não tinha tanta certeza. — Pensei que podia ser aqui em casa.

— Podemos revezar. Que tal nesta semana no meu apartamento e na semana que vem, no seu?

— Parece justo. — Não podia deixar de pensar que aquela história era surreal é a culpa era toda de BJ. McLaren. Por que aquela mulher reapareceu das trevas para atormentá-la novamente?

— Ótimo, nos vemos na sexta.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— O que tem no capítulo um?

Ele deu uma risada gostosa. Era contagiante. Bella adorava ouvi-lo rindo:

— Você vai descobrir na sexta.

Ela estreitou os olhos. O que esse menino travesso estava aprontando?

— Não vai passar do beijo, não é?

— Não se preocupe, pois não há nada além de beijos até o capítulo cinco.

— Está bem. Até sexta.

Edward ficou observando as velas que havia acabado de comprar. Sabia, por experiência, que as mulheres adoravam velas. Será que havia mencionado velas e vinho no primeiro capítulo? Que diabos tinha escrito, afinal?

Um pouco impaciente e nervoso com a primeira lição, achou melhor pegar o livro e revisar o primeiro capítulo.

_A sedução começa, não com o corpo, mas com a mente._

Ele concordou, orgulhoso de seu _alter ego._

— Esperto esse Lance.

_Uma boa conversa é a preliminar ideal. Se conseguir fazer com que o parceiro se sinta desejado, ele ou ela irá retribuir o desejo e aumentar o interesse por você. E aí que você, caro principiante, deixa de ser visto dessa forma e passa a ser encarado como um possível amante. Esse livro é sobre como deixar de ser um bobo para se tornar um amante inigualável._

Achou melhor pular a introdução e ir direto para os exercícios, específicos para mulheres.

_Exercício um: Vá para um bar lotado. Se estiver sozinho, escolha uma mulher que pareça ser simpática. Se já tiver uma parceira e se ambos acharem que precisam de ajuda, sugiro que volte para o início, como se tivessem se conhecido hoje. Não importa seja têm três filhos. Usem a criatividade. Olhe para sua mulher bem nos olhos. Concentre-se nessa pessoa que você acaba de conhecer. Pergunte a ela o que fez hoje, sobre o trabalho dela, o que gosta de fazer. Observe a linguagem corporal dela. Ela o convida a se aproximar? Manda mensagens pelo olhar?_

_Tente um movimento sutil, um toque de leve no braço, na mão, como se tivesse esbarrado, sem querer. Um toque acidental é sempre muito excitante. Mas não exagere. E não esqueça que deve ser um toque de leve. Na hora de ir embora, leve-a até o carro, o táxi, o ônibus, o que seja. Está louco para beijar, não é? Não vê a hora de entrar em ação? Pois, não faça nada! Pegue na mão dela, diga que a companhia foi ótima, tente conseguir o telefone dela ou dê o seu. Esse é o segredo: deixá-la querendo mais, à espera, ansiosa. E se houver clima, dê-lhe um beijo suave na face, olhe profundamente dentro de seus olhos e diga que vai ligar._

Edward largou o livro.

Droga, tinha esquecido. O primeiro exercício era fora de casa. Tinha comprado velas à toa. Olhou o relógio e ligou para Bella.

— Alô? — A voz dela era suave e melosa ao telefone.

— Oi. Acabei de ler o capítulo um. Temos que nos encontrar pela primeira vez em um bar.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

— Que tipo de bar?

— O livro não diz.

— Você tem que ir para um bar, seduzir uma mulher, esse é o primeiro exercício?

— Acho que sim. Ela suspirou.

— Esse livro está me saindo pior do que a encomenda. Só podia ter sido escrito por um homem.

Não havia o que comentar a respeito.

— Não custa tentar, não é?

— Não gosto muito de bares. Onde marcar esse encontro?

Ele pensou um pouco. Nenhum lugar onde costumasse ir. Haveria muita gente conhecida, seria arriscado. Lembrou-se de um bistrô que ficava em um hotel próximo. Tinha música ao vivo, às sextas. Era tranqüilo, ideal para conversar. Pessoas solteiras costumavam ir lá. Com certeza, ela iria gostar.

— O Rainbow Room. Conhece?

— Conheço.

— Pode chegar lá, por volta das sete? Vou chegar um pouco mais tarde. Você tem que fingir que não me conhece.

— Isso é ridículo.

Edward mordeu os lábios. O pior era que concordava com ela. Ao escrever o primeiro exercício, nunca tinha imaginado que teria que praticar com a vizinha que morava no andar de cima. Teve medo que ela hesitasse e a tocou no calcanhar de Aquiles de Bella.

— Ah, hoje passei na lavanderia e deixei o terno para lavar. Para garantir que vai estar impecável no dia do casamento.

— Vê se não demora muito a chegar, certo, porque do contrário corre o risco de outra pessoa chegar primeiro e acabar testando a lição do capítulo um.

Ele quase deixou escapar uma risada por causa do tom desafiador de Bella. Algo lhe dizia que aquela noite seria muito divertida. Apenas não podia esquecer de seguir as instruções que ele mesmo havia criado. Nada de improvisar.

Se não estivesse tão compenetrado e determinado a fazer tudo como mandava o manual, teria caído na tentação de provocá-la pelo telefone. Bella era segura de si e não tinha nenhum problema para colocá-lo em seu devido lugar. Mas não podia pular etapas.

— E, Edward — disse ela em um tom professoral que o deixou excitado. — Da próxima vez, faça seu dever de casa com antecedência.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Bella não tirava o olho do convite todo chamativo. Aquela noite sem sentido, em que seria azarada por um homem que já conhecia e com quem nem tinha certeza se queria estar, era tudo culpa de B.J. Como se a mulher já não a tivesse torturado o suficiente na faculdade, continuava perseguindo-a como se o objetivo de sua vida fosse atormentar Bella.

Resmungando, enfiou, sem ânimo, uma saia e um top vermelho. Com alguma sorte, ele iria se esforçar bastante no papel de paquerador de mesa de bar.

Com isso em mente, passou um batom provocante e uma maquiagem um pouco mais carregada do que o normal.

Ao chegar no hotel, sentiu-se um pouco incomodada. Quem era ela, afinal? Uma profissional, usada por um homem meio bobo para que ele bancasse o Don Juan em sua farsa?

Bella nunca havia feito o estilo passivo. Ergueu o queixo. Edward podia acabar descobrindo que não bastava ler um capítulo de livro para se dar bem com uma garota.

Entrou no ambiente pouco iluminado do bistrô e olhou ao redor. O lugar estava bem cheio. Quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas e no bar havia alguns bancos livres. Bella preferiu o bar. O garçom a viu e sorriu.

— Já vou atendê-la.

— Obrigada. — Ela devolveu o sorriso.

Não conseguia decidir o que beber. Quando o garçom voltou, ainda não havia escolhido.

— Será que tomo um vinho branco?

O garçom balançou a cabeça e se inclinou para mais perto dela.

— Não para uma dama de vermelho.

Caramba, ele a estava paquerando. O plano já estava funcionando. Modéstia à parte... Bella piscou para ele.

— O que você sugere?

Ele apoiou os cotovelos na bancada do bar, um centímetro mais próximo do que o necessário e a estudou.

— Estou pensando em algo exótico, mas ao mesmo tempo refrescante. Talvez algo picante, com um toque de sal. E para sua sorte sou o melhor especialista em Margarita deste lado da Cidade do México.

Ela deu uma risadinha sensual. Ele era fofo. Parecia ser alguns anos mais jovem que ela, mas certamente tinha atitude e não perdia tempo em flertar com a única mulher sozinha por perto.

— Uma Margarita parece uma ótima idéia. Obrigada.

A preparação do drinque era uma verdadeira performance circense, com garrafas girando e malabarismos. Bella estava adorando o show. O drinque era realmente perfeito.

— Qual o seu nome? — ele perguntou, enquanto limpava a bancada com um pano.

— Bella. E o seu?

— Les. Não me lembro de ter visto você antes por aqui.

— Não costumo vir aqui. — Tinha namorado um engenheiro e uma vez estiveram no lugar depois de uma peça de teatro. Mas já fazia mais de um ano. Na verdade, desde que havia terminado com o lindo, mas insosso, Mike, havia uns seis meses, Bella já não saía muito à noite.

— O que te traz aqui, hoje? Está esperando alguém? — Ele não escondia o olhar e o jeito safado.

— Está, sim — respondeu uma voz grossa e meio irritada por detrás de Bella.

Ela se virou e viu Edward com uma cara de homem traído.

— E quem é essa pessoa? — Ela perguntou. De acordo com o capítulo um, eles tinham que fingir que não se conheciam.

— Eu.

— Você conhece esse cara? — perguntou o novo amigo, Les, pronto para colocar Edward em seu devido lugar.

No entanto, ela precisava do rapaz para o casamento de B.J. e sabia que a última coisa que queria era ver aquele rosto machucado ou ele impossibilitado de acompanhá-la à cerimônia.

— Sim — ela respondeu. — A gente se conhece. Edward olhou para os dois bancos ao lado de Bella, mas estavam ocupados.

— Será que a gente podia ir para uma mesa?

— Claro. — a moça apanhou o drinque, mas Les a segurou pela mão.

— Deixa que eu levo seu drinque, Bella. — Ela quase riu do jeito íntimo com que ele falou o nome dela. Bem feito para Edward. Dois a zero para ela. O garçom, então, olhou para Edward.

— O que vai querer?

— Um chope.

— Já levo na mesa.

Sentaram na primeira mesa vazia que encontraram. Apesar de haver garçons nas mesas, Les, que ficava no bar, fez questão de levar pessoalmente as bebidas. Deixou o drinque de Bella em frente a ela e o chope do lado de Edward. Depois, colocou uma tigela com amendoins no centro.

— Prontinho, Bella — disse ele, lançando um olhar provocante.

— Obrigada, Les — agradeceu, adorando o capítulo um, mais do que esperava.

— Obrigado, Les — respondeu Edward sem entusiasmo.

— Sem problema, companheiro.

Edward fez um brinde com o copo e depois deu um gole longo. Bella apanhou seu drinque e deu um pequeno gole pelo canudinho.

— Espero não ter atrapalhado nada — comentou Edward, assim que pôs o copo de volta à mesa.

— Como? Ah, o garçom. De maneira alguma. Ele só estava sendo gentil com uma mulher sozinha em um bar.

Ele a encarou, os olhos verdes brilhavam maliciosamente.

— Tenho que pedir desculpas, agora?

— Não. — Bella deu um sorriso maroto. — Acho que já dei meu recado. E agora o que fazemos?

— Não faço a menor idéia — disse ele, apoiando-se nos braços da cadeira. — Você me obrigou a fugir do plano original.

Bella concordou com satisfação.

— Acho ótimo. É mais divertido assim, mais espontâneo.

Edward se inclinou sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Então, posso ser espontâneo o bastante para dizer que você está tão deliciosa que eu dispensaria o jantar e a sobremesa? — Ele a tocou apenas com o dedo indicador no braço de Bella e foi subindo até o ombro.

Ela estremeceu, com aquele toque frio devido à tulipa de chope gelado.

— Isso está no capítulo um? — Ele voltou a mão para a mesa, causando um certo desapontamento em Bella.

— Está.

— O que mais está no capítulo um?

Ele vestia uma camisa pólo escura. A manga era curta e dava para ver os músculos do braço mexendo sempre que gesticulava. Um trio de piano, baixo e bateria tocava suavemente ao fundo.

Aproximou-se ainda mais e parecia devorá-la com os olhos.

— A gente vai falar só de você a noite toda — disse ele.

Oh, oh, o jeito como ele falou aquelas palavras a fez se sentir como se estivesse sendo acariciada. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e não fugiu do olhar penetrante de Edward. Ele tinha os lábios bem gostosos, pensou. Firmes e canudos.

— A gente fala de mim. Tudo bem. E depois?

— Depois, a gente vai para casa.

Claro. Só podia ser. Se o beijo só acontecia no capítulo quatro, que diabos iriam fazer pelas próximas três semanas? Pelo ritmo do livro, os pobres coitados iam chegar no sexo na terceira idade.

— Então — continuou ele meio zombeteiro. — Me fala de você.

— Sou do signo de capricórnio — Bella respondeu fingindo entusiasmo. — Gosto de pessoas atenciosas e detesto caras que fumam.

— Vamos lá, me dá uma força.

— Desculpa, não pude evitar. Tudo bem, me pergunta algo específico.

— O que você mais gosta na sua profissão?

— Manter a poesia viva. — Ela mesma se surpreendeu com a resposta. Mas a maior surpresa foi ver que ele se lembrava da profissão dela, pois havia comentado uma única vez, por acaso, em uma das conversas rápidas, durante a troca de correspondências. Que estranho confessar sua maior paixão para um estranho. No entanto, ele a olhava como se estivesse extremamente interessado e ela continuou.

— As crianças, hoje em dia, têm pouco contato com a poesia. Não há nada mais gratificante do que ver um aluno se envolvendo com o poema e aprendendo a gostar de um determinado autor ou obra. Alguns começam gaguejando e, de repente, pegam o ritmo, deixam a beleza da língua contagiá-los. São momentos raros, mas insubstituíveis. Agora, nenhum aluno meu sai do curso sem ter uma noção de Shakespeare, Wordsworth... — Ela deu um sorriso matreiro. — Mesmo Whitman. Agora estamos estudando John Donne.

— "Um homem não é uma ilha", ótima escolha para adolescentes — Edward comentou.

— Esse é, exatamente, o poema que estudamos hoje, em sala de aula. — Ela deu uma risada divertida e contou a Edward que, quando o sinal do fim da aula tocou naquela tarde, Terry, um aluno muito inteligente, mas um pouco preguiçoso, recitou em voz alta:

— Não é preciso perguntar por quem os sinos tocam. Eles tocam por você, minha senhora.

Histórias de sala de aula eram inofensivas e davam a impressão de que ela estava mesmo falando de si, quando, na verdade, estava apenas revelando amenidades. Bella não podia se arriscar e se abrir para um estranho.

Já estavam no segundo drinque, quando ele perguntou:

— Você é solteira? — Não foi bem uma pergunta, pareceu mais uma constatação, porém no momento em que falou sentiu como se fosse algo que ele precisasse saber.

— Sou, sim.

Edward alcançou a mão esquerda de Bella e brincou delicadamente com seus dedos.

— Ainda está derramando lágrimas pelo Jacob? Ela ficou impressionada por ele se lembrar do nome de seu ex.

— Claro que não. Estou apenas na época da entressafra, só isso.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Seis meses. — Não sabia porque se sentia na defensiva. Não havia encontrado ninguém de quem gostasse o suficiente para namorar. Qual era o problema?

— E você?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Hoje, nós só falaremos de você.

— Estive com um cara por um ano, mais ou menos, mas não estava dando certo. Cheguei a uma fase da vida em que prefiro ficar que com alguém que me entedie.

— Vou fazer de tudo para não entediar você nas próximas três semanas — garantiu Edward.

— Agradeço muito. — Como certeza não havia nada de entediante na forma como ele acariciava seus dedos, naquele momento. O homem devia ter memorizado um diagrama do capítulo um.

E a expressão sedutora naqueles olhos estava avançada demais, tinha passado do capítulo quatro havia muito tempo. O olhar comunicava que ele a queria, prometia toques íntimos. Todos os átomos femininos no corpo de Bella respondiam silenciosamente ao apelo mudo de Edward. _Sim, sim, sim! _Engoliu com dificuldade. _Controle-se, mulher._

Voltou a olhar para os lábios dele, molhou os seus com a língua e, em seguida, disse algo realmente idiota, de que se arrependeu depois:

— E quando a gente beija?

Ele deu um sorriso travesso. Os dentes brancos brilhavam na penumbra do lugar.

— Vamos ter que esperar o fator surpresa.

Seu beijo, naquele momento certamente teria gosto cerveja e tentação. Será que ele sabia usar aqueles lábios de perdição? Tomara que ele pelo menos saiba beijar.

— Sabe — começou Bella, em um tom professora! que ela desejou que fosse convincente. — Acho que a parte do beijo devia entrar no exercício logo, só para garantir.

— Garantir o quê? Ela deu de ombros.

— Talvez a gente tenha que perder algum tempo praticando. Não se esqueça de que só temos um mês. Estou achando melhor fazer uma cópia desse livro.

Ele se afastou.

— Não, não faça isso.

— Por que não?

— Porque se não você vai saber... Bella achou engraçada a observação.

— Vou descobrir seus segredos?

— É. Vai saber de todos os meus movimentos antes hora. Não é justo.

— Achei que tinha dito que o livro é para casais. Não tem uma sessão para mulheres?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior como uma criança em apuros. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sem jeito.

— Tem uma parte para mulheres. Mas, por enquanto; será que dava para a gente fazer do meu jeito?

Mexeu-se na cadeira, um pouco inconformada. Desejava que não estivesse tão fortemente atraída por aquele cara sentado ao lado. Porque, afinal de contas, se o estava ensinando a seduzir uma mulher, o lógico seria que fosse do jeito dela e não baseado em um livro de um suposto especialista em sexo.

— Esse tal de Lance é mesmo um convencido.

— Por que diz isso?

— Imagina um cara que escreve um livro para casais. Como pode saber o que as mulheres pensam? O que querem? O que...

— As excita? — A voz de Edward aguçou os sentidos de Bella.

— Isso!

Edward deu de ombros.

— Ele deve ter perguntado para elas. Lembrando-se da conversa que teve com Ângela, ela deu uma risada debochada.

— Não se for um homem de carne e osso. — Olhou ao redor e avistou um casal dançando música lenta na pista.

— Esse lugar está ficando cheio demais.

— O que você quis dizer? Ela o olhou confusa.

— Quero dizer que está chegando mais gente do que saindo. Nada incomum para uma sexta-feira à noite.

— Não, me refiro ao que disse antes. Sobre homens não perguntarem às mulheres do que elas gostam.

— Estou dizendo que homens fazem suposições. Um cara que se autodenomina Lance Flagstaff é um ótimo exemplo.

— Um homem não escolhe o próprio nome. — Ele estava ficando vermelho, ela pôde ver, apesar da escuridão do lugar.

— Lance Flagstaff com certeza é um pseudônimo, Qualquer autor que tenha criado um nome como esse deve estar apaixonado pelo próprio "lance".

— E se for uma mulher?

— Como? — perguntou incrédula.

— Se o nome é fictício, pode ter sido muito bem inventado por uma mulher ou por um casal.

Ela fez uma pausa para pensar.

— Como uma espécie de brincadeira, você quer dizei-?

— Por que não?

Ela se lembrava de ter visto a coluna de um tal de Flagstaff, em uma revista que comprava, de vez em quando. Os artigos sempre davam o ponto de vista masculino sobre namoro e sexo. Ele também respondia perguntas dos leitores.

— Tenho quase certeza de que é um homem. Não é um nome que um casal ou uma mulher escolheria.

— Quer outro drinque? — perguntou Edward ao ver que o copo dela estava quase vazio.

Será? Não tinha certeza. A verdade era que não sabia como se sentia a respeito daquela história toda. Sabia que ele estava seguindo um livro, de cujo conteúdo ela não sabia nada, fazia-a se sentir incomodada.

— O que mais tem para hoje?

— Como assim? — Ele estava com os olhos focados no lábio inferior dela.

— Vamos ficar aqui? Vamos para outro lugar? Vamos para casa? O que diz no capítulo um?

O olhar mantinha-se no lábio de Bella.

— Beijar é opcional.

— Perdão?

— É o que diz no capítulo um. O beijo é opcional.

— Ah. — Não sabia o que pensar das opções e daquela situação tão bizarra.

Mas não podia esquecer do verdadeiro motivo por que estava ali: garantir sua companhia para o casamento de B.J.

— Quer outro? — Ela perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo, tentando decidir o que realmente queria.

— Outro o quê?

Nunca havia visto um cara tão compenetrado em admirá-la, apesar do barulho e da multidão do local. E das mulheres que iam e vinham a todo o tempo. Ele quase não olhava ao redor para ver se tinha algum conhecido ou alguém que gostaria de conhecer. Isso a fazia se sentir a mulher mais interessante do mundo. E mesmo que tivesse aprendido aquela tática em um livro ridículo, ainda assim ela achava aquilo lisonjeiro. E incomum.

— Drinque?

— Não. Vamos embora.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Acho que exagerei nos exercícios, hoje. Preciso ir para cama mais cedo, descansar. Estou exausta.

Ao chegarem no estacionamento, o silêncio a assustou. Os ouvidos ainda pulsavam devido ao barulho do interior do bar.

— Cuidado para não se machucar com essa obsessão de pegar pesado na ginástica.

— Não estou fora de forma. Estou só caprichando em alguns exercícios para o casamento. — De repente, Bella se sentiu encabulada ao fitá-lo. Estavam a sós ali no meio do estacionamento. Poderia haver algo mais romântico?

Uma brisa passou pelos cabelos de Bella, cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Ele retirou os fios e os ajeitou atrás da orelha, num gesto delicado e sedutor.

— Gostaria de ver você outra vez. — Edward se aproximou.

— Gostaria? — Ela perdeu o fôlego. Já estava prevendo o que estava por vir. E o pior é que esperava com ansiedade.

— Você quer? — Talvez ele precisasse de um livro para os passos mais ousados e laboriosos, mas para um flerte comum e conversar, Edward era incrível. Ela queria, sim, passar mais tempo com ele. Desejava descobrir como eram os beijos dele. Estava até disposta a ser generosa ao dar uma nota.

— Quero — respondeu Bella, entreabrindo os lábios e semifechando os olhos.

— Que bom! — exclamou ele. — Eu te ligo.

— ...Me liga— Ela escutou a si mesma com uma voz melosa e débil, como se viesse de longe. E o beijo? Edward devia estar fazendo exatamente o que mandava o livro, palavra por palavra. Afinal, já tinham combinado que os encontros seriam todas as sextas-feiras. Droga, e agora ela ia ficar na vontade. O livro devia ser bom mesmo.

— Onde está seu carro?

Recusando-se a atuar como uma boba que foi pega de surpresa, Bella se recompôs.

— Está ali.

Ele esperou que ela destrancasse o carro e a surpreendeu abrindo a porta.

— Eu te ligo — repetiu, dando um beijo de leve na face de Bella.

O gesto não combinava com ele, não sabia bem por quê e parecia meio forçado.

— Isso estava no livro? — perguntou curiosa.

— Estava. — Ele, então, se despediu com um movimento de cabeça.

É, pelo visto, a aguardavam três longas e entediantes semanas. Estava entrando no carro, pensando em passar na locadora, pegar um filme, quando ele a pegou pela cintura, girando-a e a apertando contra ele, de um jeito decidido e dominador. O coração de Bella disparou. A boca era suave e exigente, indo com voracidade em busca dos lábios dela. Ela estava tonta, as emoções eram bastante conflitantes. Como havia suspeitado, o gosto dele era de cerveja, mas com um tempero picante e viril. Ela retribuiu instintivamente. De repente, ele se afastou, deixando-a excitada e frustrada.

— Nossa, o que foi isso? — ela perguntou atônita e sem ar.

Essa foi minha interpretação pessoal. Ela sorriu. O rapaz aprendia rápido, pensou. Melhor que a encomenda.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Você é igual ao seu pai.

A mistura de emoções já conhecidas bateu na boca do estômago de Edward, ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Primeiro, orgulho, depois culpa. Porque quando a mãe repetia aquele discurso, que ela jogava na cara de Edward desde que ele era pequeno, ela não o estava elogiando.

E todas as vezes em que ela o comparava com o pai, Edward nunca havia conseguido usar um argumento que a satisfizesse para que deixasse de repetir aquela frase.

— Me passa a geléia? — Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer naquela manhã de sábado, durante um _brunch_ na casa da mãe. A família tentava se reunir todo fim de semana ou de quinze em quinze dias. Desde que Alice, a segunda mais nova, tinha começado a trabalhar nos domingos à noite, haviam mudado o habitual jantar aos domingos para um café-da-manhã em algum outro dia da semana. Geralmente, era aos sábados.

Esme Cullen ainda era uma mulher muito bonita, apesar de não se importar mais com sua aparência.

— Para quê? — perguntava ela, quando algum dos filhos a presenteava um estojo de maquiagem no Natal ou uma filha sugeria que passassem um dia no shopping, tomando um banho de loja. — Ninguém mais se interessa por mim. E se for esperta, também não vai querer ninguém te olhando. Homem só traz problema.

Elizabeth, a mais velha das três irmãs, era a mais próxima a Edward e também a que o defendia quando a mãe resolvia descontar toda a raiva do sexo masculino, ou melhor, do pai em cima do único filho homem.

— Ai, mãe, deixa de ser amarga.

Todas as irmãs eram muito bonitas, porém Elizabeth era a mais bela de todas. Os cabelos bem pretos e ondulados contrastavam com a pele alva como leite. Os olhos eram duas esmeraldas redondas e a boca vermelha como cereja. Além disso, era uma cientista brilhante. Edward morria de ciúme da mana preferida e morria de raiva quando via um marmanjo salivando ao vê-la passar.

— Amarga? Quantas mulheres têm um ex-marido que vai se casar pela quinta vez?

Edward olhou para Elizabeth e ela deu uma risada marota. Todos tentavam esconder da mãe os seguidos casamentos do pai.

— Como descobriu? — perguntou Edward, surpreso.

— Por vocês é que não foi. — A mãe fitou a todos com um olhar de repreensão.

— Mãe, não queríamos que você ficasse chateada — murmurou Alice, uma versão mais jovem e menos fascinante de Elizabeth. Alice era a única dos filhos que ainda morava com a mãe e era a mais apegada a Esme.

— Já não me chateio. Eu sinto é pena dele. De verdade. Aposto que a próxima vítima é mais nova que você, Elizabeth. Vai querer filhos. Escrevam o que estou dizendo. E um homem de cinqüenta anos vai querer bebês, a essa altura do campeonato? Ele devia era aproveitar o tempo para passar com os filhos que já arrumou.

Três das ex-esposas de Carlisle Masen tinham tido filhos com ele. Por isso, havia meio-irmãos espalhados por toda a parte. Eles se reuniam uma vez por ano, durante o verão na chácara do pai. Por mais que tentasse, Edward não conseguia entender como um homem bom e centrado como o pai continuava cometendo uma sandice atrás da outra, gerando e deixando crianças confusas e carentes.

A mãe balançou a cabeça com pesar.

— Esperem até vocês casarem. — Até agora, nenhum deles estava cogitando a hipótese. Edward tinha a sensação que nenhum dos quatro filhos de Carlisle queria repetir a mesma história que eles haviam vivenciado na infância. Não que só guardassem más lembranças — a mãe fez de tudo para que não ficassem traumatizados —, mas tampouco tinham a imagem cor-de-rosa da família feliz.

Elizabeth se levantou e começou a limpar a mesa. Edward não via a hora de ir embora. Quanto mais rápido arrumassem tudo, mais rápido poderia se despedir. Amava a mãe e já havia consertado a tubulação da pia e trocado o óleo do carro para ela, antes de se sentar para o café. Mas ficar ouvindo-a resmungar sobre o mesmo assunto lhe fazia mal. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajudá-la e quando ela o comparava com o pai, Edward ficava indefeso, pois a verdade é que sabia que ela estava certa.

Ele era igual ao velho pai. Amava as mulheres. E quando se cansava da parceira com quem estava, sabia que haveria outra logo ali na esquina.

Edward e Elizabeth conseguiram escapar juntos, alguns minutos depois. Antes que cada um entrasse em seu carro, ela olhou bem para o irmão.

— Mamãe não acha realmente isso, você sabe, não é? — disse ela, tocando o irmão no ombro.

— Claro que acha. — Ele pegou na mão da irmã. — E ela está certa. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar o que o papai fez para ela — para todos nós — do mesmo jeito que não posso mudar meus genes.

— E você vai ao quinto casamento dele?

— Ainda não perdi nenhum. Ele me convidou para ser o padrinho.

Ela sorriu, divertindo-se com a notícia.

— Vocês homens são muito caras-de-pau.

— E você, vai?

— Sempre me prometo que não vou ao próximo, mas acabo indo. Sei que ele não toma jeito e que magoou a mamãe, mas... — Elizabeth deu um suspiro e se virou para entrar no carro. — Ele é o nosso pai e não acho que queira magoar ninguém. É como se fosse algo mais forte que ele.

Edward concordou.

— Vai com alguém?

— Acho que vou levar o Sid. — Sid era um cientista que trabalhava com ela. Um cara brilhante, mas nada festeiro.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Sempre que vejo o Sid, fico com a impressão que ele está planejando me clonar ou algo do gênero.

Elizabeth riu.

— Para variar, está falando como um genuíno narcisista. E você? Vai levar a sua "atual-temporária"?

— Como sabe que tenho uma "atual-temporária"?

— Sempre tem uma de reserva.

— Estou meio que saindo com alguém. Vou ver se ela quer ir. — A verdade é que nem tinha pensado nisso até então. Mas gostou da idéia de convidar Bella. Ela era divertida e simpática e, além disso, seria ótimo chegar com uma mulher bonita do lado. Andava pensando nela mais do que gostaria desde que tinham se despedido no estacionamento, na noite anterior.

Aquele beijo havia sido tão espontâneo quanto breve. Ele tinha sido fiel ao capítulo um, com muito sacrifício. Se tivesse prolongado um pouco mais o beijo, dado a Bella uma prova do que ele gostaria de fazer com ela... bem, aí teria trapaceado. Por isso, o contato com os lábios dela foi o mais breve possível. Mas, como teria gostado de explorar, provocar, excitá-la mais!

Já em casa, teve uma decepção ao ler o segundo capítulo. Se seguisse o livro passo a passo, acabaria louco. Sabia de uma coisa: não agüentaria esperar um mês até fazer amor com Bella.

— Oi? — A irmã o chamava para a realidade. — Onde você estava com a cabeça?

Ele chegou a piscar algumas vezes.

— Acho que fiz algo muito idiota.

— Desembucha.

Foi o que Edward fez. Elizabeth não era apenas irmã, mas uma de suas melhores amigas. E apesar de ter fobia a relacionamentos sérios como o resto dos irmãos, era muito sensível e afetuosa. Entendia o ser humano. Edward tinha a impressão de que mesmo a irmã sendo muito inteligente, teria que gastar todos os neurônios para que conseguisse ajudá-lo a sair daquela enrascada.

Ela caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir a parte em que o livro caiu no chão, na frente de Bella. No entanto, ao narrar a parte do beijo, no estacionamento, em que disse que ligaria para Bella, Elizabeth parecia ter pego uma gripe repentina, fungando e fazendo sons com a garganta.

— E, então, o que acha? — quis saber ele.

— Acho que você é um bobo. É isso o que acho.

— Você é cientista, devia entender a minha necessidade de verificar minha hipótese.

Elizabeth deu um tapinha no rosto do irmão. • — É mesmo muito científico você querer fazer amor com o seu objeto de estudo. Ele resmungou.

— E não quero ter que esperar quatro semanas para fazer isso.

— Liga para ela.

— Hein?

— Não disse que ia ligar para ela, ontem, depois do beijo? Então, liga. Faz dois capítulos por semana já que está tão ansioso para ficar debaixo dos lençóis com a garota.

— Elizabeth, alguém já te disse que você é maravilhosa?

Os olhos verdes dela brilharam como os de um gato, quando ela sorriu.

— Algumas pessoas...

Edward assobiava enquanto folheava seu manual. Estava no início do capítulo dois. O início falava da importância das flores no ato de conquistar uma mulher. Ele havia sido bem perspicaz ao incluir uma lista mostrando a mensagem implícita em cada flor. Deu uma olhada na lista e viu que, às vezes, o óbvio era a melhor estratégia. Rosas vermelhas era o que compraria para Bella. Vermelho para paixão.

Era isso mesmo.

Ligou para a floricultura preferida e tentou calcular o número mais apropriado de botões. Era sempre uma decisão difícil. Uma dúzia seria um exagero para a ocasião. Uma apenas parecia mesquinharia. Acabou optando por meia dúzia.

A mensagem no cartão foi fácil de criar: "Só penso em você." E o pior era que ele falava a verdade.

Ligou a cafeteira e foi se sentar ao computador para escrever o artigo mensal da revista feminina _Hey, Girl. _Lá, ele dava uma perspectiva masculina sobre namoro e sexo. Andava com dificuldades para encontrar um tema e, de repente, ele apareceu: O que um homem está tentando dizer quando manda flores?

Estava quase terminando o texto, quando o telefone tocou. Viu o identificador de chamadas e sorriu. Era Bella.

— Obrigada pelas rosas. São lindas. Não precisava. — Soava meio frustrada. Constrangida, até.

— Queria agradecer pela ajuda. — E quem sabe, assim, acelerar para o capítulo cinco. Mas ela não precisava saber desse detalhe.

— Não há de quê — respondeu ela, educadamente.

— Como está indo a maratona de exercícios? Ela resmungou.

— Estou um caco. Os pesos, a esteira estão me matando. Sem falar nos abdominais.

Edward riu.

— Ficar enfurnada em uma academia é pouco estimulante. Por que não vai andar de bicicleta ou dar uma corrida?

— Talvez tenha razão. Mas tem uma academia dentro da escola. E outra no nosso prédio. É bem conveniente.

Por impulso, ele conferiu a previsão do tempo na internet, para o dia seguinte. A previsão era de sol.

— Que tal se te levasse para minha caminhada preferida, amanhã? Parece que vai fazer tempo bom.

— Ah, não sei... é que... achei que a gente só fosse se encontrar na sexta.

Ele revirou os olhos. Bella bem que poderia cooperar.

— Não estou te convidando como aluno do manual do sexo, mas como _personal trainer._

Ela riu.

— Desde quando você é _personal trainer?_

Desde agora.

— Você devia me dar um crédito. Um teste, sem compromisso. Não vou cobrar nada. Se quiser, você leva algo para comer e eu para beber.

Houve uma pausa. Ele podia imaginá-la pesando os prós e os contras.

— Está bem, mas é bom que na volta desse passeio eu tenha perdido pelo menos um quilo.

Menos um quilo daquele corpo de sereia era um crime na opinião de Edward. Mas havia sido criado só com irmãs e sabia quando manter a boca calada.

— Vou estar na sua porta, amanhã, às oito da manhã.

— Tudo bem.

— E, Bella, faça muitos sanduíches. Tenho bastante apetite.

Mal desligaram o telefone, Edward foi verificar novamente as coordenadas do capítulo dois. Pensou em como havia sido burro ao propor um mês para os quatro capítulos. Mas, também, não tinha como prever que a desejaria tanto. Sentia como se tivesse descoberto o fruto proibido.

Se não conseguisse acelerar o processo, acabaria jogando o livro pela janela e desistindo da experiência científica. Ao mesmo tempo, um dos principais motivos por que a queria com tanta intensidade era por saber que não podia tê-la. Talvez a força de vontade e disciplina acabassem e ele se rendesse rendendo-se ao desejo, seduzindo Bella do seu jeito e no seu ritmo. Mas não agora, pensou, mais instigante daquela aventura era o fato de que não era Edward Cullen quem iria conquistá-la, mas sim Lance Flagstaff.

E, pelo menos, até ali, não estava fazendo um mau trabalho. No dia seguinte, depois que tivessem terminado o capítulo dois sem ela perceber, seria uma jogada de mestre.

E devia isso à irmã. Na verdade, estava tão grato a Elizabeth que ligou para a mesma floricultura que havia entregue as flores de Bella e encomendou para ela também meia dúzia de rosas.

A satisfação lhe abriu o apetite. Fez um enorme sanduíche e o devorou em poucos minutos. Comeu uma maçã e decidiu sair para pegar um ar fresco e ir ao mercado comprar alguma coisa que faltava em casa.

Pelo menos, esse apetite ele podia saciar. O outro, mais poderoso, teria que esperar. Restava saber até quando Edward resistiria à tentação de estar tão intimamente próximo de Bella sem poder ao menos tirar uma casquinha do banquete.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

A primeira coisa que veio à cabeça de Bella quando acordou foi que não poderia quebrar nem uma unha durante a caminhada. Elas deviam estar grandes e bonitas para o casamento.

— Parece até que é o seu casamento — provocou Ângela, um dia antes.

Porém, Bella estava alheia a provocações, pois estava determinada a mostrar a B.J e Jacob, bem como aos amigos comuns, que ela estava ótima, que nunca estivera melhor.

Acordava cedo naturalmente e antes das sete já tinha todos os sanduíches prontos e a cama arrumada. Havia tempo de sobra para alguns abdominais.

Trocou a água das rosas, colocou-as de volta na mesa de centro e ficou admirando-as. Havia sido um gesto muito gentil da parte de Edward, pensou. Na mesma hora, porém, pensou que, com certeza, a idéia tinha vindo do livro. Balançou a cabeça, contrariada, e se concentrou nos abdominais.

Quando ele tocou a campainha, Bella já estava prontinha. Ao vê-lo, a pressão caiu um pouco. Não tinham se encontrado desde o beijo. Passou a língua pelos lábios instintivamente e os olhos de Edward escureceram enquanto observava a cena. Ao dar-se conta do que fazia, procurou se recompor.

— Vamos?

Foram no carro de Edward. A bela caminhonete estava suja e arranhada, indicando que o rapaz gostava de aventuras.

— Vão ser mais ou menos cinco horas de caminhada. Tudo bem para você?

Se soubesse que seriam tantas horas de exercício, nem teria feito os abdominais, pensou Bella. As pernas também estavam um pouco doloridas dos exercícios da noite anterior. No entanto, faltavam apenas três semanas para o casamento.

— Por mim está ótimo.

— Gosto muito desse percurso que vamos fazer. Segue por um rio e tem algumas subidas com vistas incríveis.

Conversaram durante a viagem como se fossem apenas bons amigos. No entanto, o clima no carro carregava uma tensão que contradizia as aparências. Bella começou a suspeitar se não havia sido uma má idéia ter aceitado aquele convite.

Porém, ao chegarem no lugar, ficou feliz por estar lá. O ar era puro e fresco. Sentia o perfume dos pinheiros e das flores campestres que enfeitavam a paisagem. O céu estava azul com pequenas nuvens esparsas. Os músculos foram aquecendo e relaxando enquanto caminhavam. Tinha que admitir que aquelas cinco horas eram a receita perfeita Para tonificar o corpo e queimar as calorias desejadas.

Pássaros, flores, o verde e a paisagem...

Bem, a paisagem mais chamativa era a de Edward caminhando na frente de shortinho, que até que combinava com o resto da vista. As pernas musculosas avançando pela mata em perfeito movimento a fizeram se lembrar, de que sentia sede.

— Oi! — gritou ela.

Edward se virou, em resposta. Ao contrário de Bella, ele não transpirava nem um pouco.

— Preciso de água.

Ele tirou uma garrafa da mochila e entregou a ela.

— Vou mais devagar. Desculpa.

Bella deu vários goles e só então respondeu.

— Não precisa. Estou bem. — Não, não estava. Mas precisava estar magra e elegante para o casamento de B.J. Valia o sacrifício.

— Tenho mais na mochila. Pode beber o quanto quiser.

Depois de uma pausa para ganhar fôlego, voltou a andar, empurrando Edward. Continuou com a garrafa de água na mão, pois estava certa de que precisaria dela em breve.

Depois de um tempo, notou que o caminho havia se tomado mais íngreme. Surpreendentemente, o corpo ganhou nova carga de energia.

— Como está se sentindo? — perguntou Edward, virando-se para ela.

— Ótima — Bella respondeu, sem conseguir deixar de reparar na camisa que marcava o abdome definido dele. Tinha, enfim, transpirado e a blusa estava úmida o suficiente para deixar à mostra os músculos que eram mesmo uma delícia. Não pôde evitar imaginar como seria sentir aquele tórax e abdome nus. Sentir seus seios roçando naquele peito forte. Tinha o pressentimento que deveria ser uma experiência fantástica. Para ele, principalmente, pensou. Será que seria tão generosa e benevolente a ponto de arriscar ir para uma outra etapa com o "idiota completo". Havia aceitado dar uns beijinhos, nada além. Toques de peles nuas, certamente, seria um extra, um ato de extrema magnanimidade da parte dela.

No entanto, ele estava sendo muito gentil em se oferecer como _personal, _levá-la àquele lugar tão bonito. Talvez ele merecesse um gesto caridoso.

Ela fitou novamente o tórax sob a blusa úmida e se perguntou se ele seria peludo. Adorava peitos peludos. É, o coração lhe confirmava: esse era um daqueles dias para se fazer uma boa ação.

Com sua experiência e autoconfiança, devia tomar o controle da situação. Afinal, quem era a professora ali? Era hora de começar a fazer o que sabia de melhor: ensinar.

— Quanto você acha que já caminhamos? — perguntou a ele. Ele fez uma pausa e se virou para ela. Aproveitou para beber um pouco de água.

— Acho que uns seis ou sete quilômetros. Por quê?

— Quero ter certeza de que já gastei as calorias que vou ganhar com esses confetes de chocolate.—Ela olhou para a mochila cheia de guloseimas que carregava.

Edward riu.

— Por que não espera mais um pouco? Daqui a dois quilômetros, tem um lugar ótimo para um piquenique.

É, poderia esperar mais uns dois quilômetros, para entrar em ação. Edward a guiou para fora da trilha principal e seguiram por um caminho estreito até chegarem na margem do rio, onde havia um lindo campo coberto de grama verde e flores do campo. De onde estavam, podiam ver um banco de areia, mais abaixo, onde um casal se preparava para arrumar a toalha do piquenique.

— Lá, termina a trilha principal, mas prefiro esse lugar. É mais sossegado. Podemos ter mais privacidade — disse Edward, enquanto observava a vista.

Ela o olhou, desconfiada, tentando decifrar o significado daquelas palavras. Esqueceu-se que, fazia pouco, tinha tido pensamentos impróprios com o peito musculoso, entre outras características de Edward, e estreitou os olhos. Será que ele tinha planejado alguma coisa? Pois ela mostraria prontamente que o dia de seguir o manual era sexta-feira. Durante o resto da semana, ele devia se comportar como uma pessoa normal.

No entanto, enquanto arrumavam a toalha para o lanche, ele não mostrou qualquer intenção de se aproximar. Pelo contrário, estava tão bem comportado que ela relaxou. Bocejou e se espreguiçou na grama que estava morna pelo calor do sol.

— Cansada? — quis saber ele, também se espreguiçando.

—Fazia um tempinho que não caminhava tanto assim. — Os pés estavam quentes e incômodos dentro das botas pesadas. Não pensou duas vezes, desamarrou o cadarço, tirou as botas, as meias e ficou descalça.

Uma delícia. A brisa refrescou de imediato os dedos dos pés de Bella. Fitou Edward de relance e viu que ele olhava fixamente para os seus pés. Algo na expressão do rosto dele fez com que a temperatura do corpo de Bella aumentasse. Ele desviou o olhar para o rosto dela e por um breve instante, porém inquietante, os dois se observaram de modo intenso.

Ela engoliu em seco e tentou quebrar o feitiço, abrindo a mochila e pegando os sanduíches.

— Espero que goste de queijo e presunto.

— Adoro — ele respondeu com tranqüilidade.

Tomando cuidado para que as peles não se tocassem, ela entregou um sanduíche a Edward. Ele abriu a embalagem e deu uma mordida.

— Está muito bom. Obrigado.

Ela provou o que tinha à mão, enquanto abria um saco de batatas fritas. Quando se sentiu satisfeita, relaxou completamente sobre a grama. Edward agia como se fosse um simples colega de caminhada. E para surpresa de Bella, aquilo a incomodava. Perguntou-se por que ele não estava tentando avançar nas lições, aproveitando o clima e a paisagem, e acima de tudo, a privacidade. O lugar era o ambiente perfeito para um encontro romântico.

Talvez fosse muito tímido, pensou. Quem sabe não queria ser inconveniente e respeitar o que haviam combinado?

Respeitava e admirava o comportamento dele, mas não entendia o porquê de se desperdiçar um momento tão oportuno para se ensinar e aprender. Além disso, não conseguia parar de pensar no peito másculo de Edward.

Ele estava catando os restos da ameixa e colocando em um saquinho. Parecia que estava se aprontando para caminhar mais. E ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de continuar caminhando tão cedo.

Aproximou-se de Edward, até que ele deixasse o que estava fazendo e a encarasse. Ele a olhou com as sobrancelhas sutilmente erguidas.

— Você esqueceu algumas ameixas — disse Bella, sensual. Enquanto olhava para ele, apanhou uma das ameixas e levou, sedutoramente, à boca.

— Adoro ameixas. — Mal pronunciou as palavras, aproximou aos poucos seus lábios dos dele, roçando-os levemente. Em seguida, passou a língua pelo lábio inferior de Edward, de ponta a ponta.

Saboreou cada milímetro daquele lábio antes de encaixar sua boca na dele. Ai, ele era quente e tinha um sabor maravilhoso! Parecia contido. Qualquer outro cara já teria se deitado com ,ela e estaria fora de si. Talvez por timidez ou precaução, ele deixava que ela tomasse o controle da situação.

Bella estava adorando a oportunidade de assumir a liderança, sentia um gostinho bom de poder. Olhou-o bem nos olhos e lá dentro viu paixão e excitação. Não podia resistir e aumentou a intensidade do beijo que parecia tão perfeito. Quando retirava a língua, ele a provocava, com a sua. Quando ela o atiçava, ele a acompanhava no mesmo compasso. Era, sem dúvida, um aluno aplicado e inteligente.

A temperatura ia aumentando por todas as partes do corpo de Bella e ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem do peito nu e musculoso de Edward. Precisava ver aquele torso.

Olhou rapidamente ao redor para se certificar de que continuavam a sós e passou as mãos por debaixo da camisa de Edward, erguendo-a. Ele a ajudou, erguendo a coluna e os braços. O abdome e o tórax eram muito mais incríveis do que havia imaginado. A quantidade de pêlos estava na medida certa. O fôlego lhe faltou e as pernas ficaram bambas, quando chegou a tocá-los.

— Uau! — ela deixou escapar entre suspiros. — Você tem a quantidade perfeita de pêlo no peito.

— Qual a medida considerada perfeita? — O tom era de ironia, mas ele parecia um pouco constrangido com o comentário. Pobrezinho, devia ser mesmo muito tímido. Talvez essa fosse a origem de todo o problema, porque, aparentemente, ele não tinha nada de idiota completo no assunto. Muito pelo contrário. Era lindo, perfumado, gostoso e o desejo era evidente, como ela pôde se certificar, ao subir em seu colo.

— Difícil explicar. É algo muito pessoal. Odeio peito muito liso. Parece bumbum de bebê. Mas também não dá para gostar de peito tipo carpete, não é?

Bella já não estava se satisfazendo apenas em acariciar o peito. Agora queria que o seu também fosse tocado. Era hora para mais uma lição.

— Estou muito excitada — ela murmurou, tendo o prazer de ver os olhos de Edward escurecendo de desejo.

Ele desviou o olhar para os seios dela, que estavam rijos e excitados como se gritassem por atenção. Bella arqueou as costas, como um gato se espreguiçando.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Como você sabe?

Edward ergueu as mãos. Porém, em vez de ir na direção desejada por ela, foram para o rosto de Bella.

— Você está bastante corada. Estava?

Ele passou o dedo pelos lábios dela de uma forma inesperada e ela estremeceu.

— Seus lábios estão inchados.

Ela lambeu os próprios lábios e concordou.

— O coração está acelerado — continuou. —A respiração está ofegante.

O homem estava fazendo um verdadeiro check-up.

— Parabéns, bastante observador, você — comentou ela. — Ficou faltando apenas um sintoma. Bem, na verdade, dois. — Cansada de esperar que ele finalmente tocasse nas partes de seu corpo mais necessitadas, ela pegou as mãos dele, ajeitando-as com as palmas em seus seios, os bicos marcavam a camisa devido à forte excitação.

As mãos se encaixaram delicadamente em cada seio e ela deixou escapar um gemido. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia se sentido tão... tão sexy.

— Quero que tire minha blusa — ela sugeriu em voz baixa, contente porque estava vestindo uma camiseta fácil de sair.

Edward a encarou e as íris dos seus olhos pareciam estar em chamas. Edward fez o que ela pediu, bem devagar, como se tivesse toda a eternidade para despi-la. Bella desejava que ele arrancasse a blusa como se não houvesse amanhã. Decidiu que era hora de bancar a professora outra vez, ajudando-o na tarefa e, em seguida, retirando o sutiã.

Edward observava os seios de Bella como se nunca tivesse visto algo parecido antes. Depois de um longo silêncio, depois de notar que ele estava embevecido, ela disse:

— Obrigada. Quer tocar?

— Não imagina o quanto. — A voz dele era suave como a brisa que passava. As mãos quentes e macias não tardaram em cobrir os seios desnudos e ardentes de Bella. Ainda de joelhos, sobre Edward, ela cobriu as mãos dele com as suas, para, assim, mostrar a ele exatamente como gostava de ser tocada.

Sentia os dedos dele sob os seus, enquanto juntos apertavam, acariciavam e provocavam os mamilos do jeito que a excitava. Depois, inclinou-se deixando que os seios tocassem o peito de Edward. Bella estava totalmente entregue ao desejo. Beijou-o com voracidade, sendo generosa com a língua. Ele era tão másculo e quente, que ela sentia vontade de devorá-lo. Abraçou-o, buscando deixar a maior parte de seu corpo colado ao dele.

De repente, ouviu um cachorro latindo ao longe. Porém, Edward havia dito que aquele era um local sossegado. Não devia se preocupar, pensou. Enroscou as pernas nas dele e começou a roçar o bico dos seios sobre a pele de Edward, maravilhando-se com a sensação do friccionar de pele com pele.

Aquilo era demais para ela. Precisava consumar aquele momento de volúpia, precisava senti-lo dentro dela. Estava dormente e embriagada de prazer. Os dois estavam excitados o suficiente, o lugar era tranqüilo o suficiente, a temperatura ideal. O que estava esperando? Não via a hora de dar a lição mais importante da vida de Edward. De repente, lembrou de um detalhe importante. Aliás, fundamental. Não havia levado camisinha para o passeio.

Parou o que estava fazendo na mesma hora. Edward sorriu, como se houvesse entendido o recado. Tocou alguns fios de cabelo que caíam no rosto de Bella e os ajeitou atrás da orelha.

— Acho que devíamos continuar nosso passeio. Que tipo de_ personal trainer _deixa a aluna tirar duas horas de intervalo para lanchar?

Surpresa com a atitude madura e inesperada de Edward, ela forçou um sorriso.

— Tem razão.

Vestiu a blusa e as botas. Ele colocou a camisa e os dois arrumaram as mochilas para partirem. Bella ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele havia tomado a dianteira e encerrado o interlúdio. Afinal, era ela quem tinha planejado aquilo. Que outro homem faria isso, com uma mulher seminua e totalmente entregue, sobre ele?

Edward se sentia um perfeito imbecil. Do jeito que estava se comportando, Bella ia acabar achando que ele era gay. Um homem de verdade teria ficado de joelhos e implorado a Bella Swan por tudo que ela estava disposta a dar. Bastava provar apenas uma única vez daqueles seios do outro mundo e ele podia morrer feliz.

No entanto, se provasse um único seio de Bella, se chegasse a encostar em um daqueles seios fartos e deliciosos, não tinha dúvidas de que acabaria de joelhos, implorando por mais. E perderia a chance de saber se seu livro funcionava.

E, até agora, apesar de que estava sofrendo física e psicologicamente, como um adolescente, tinha que admitir que o livro, pelos menos até o capítulo dois, era um sucesso. Bella havia cuidado pessoalmente da segunda parte e tomado a iniciativa. Fora tão generosa, sexy e... doce.

Tinha feito o possível para passar alguns conhecimentos sem parecer professoral, respeitando a auto-estima do aluno, apesar de quase ter arruinando com o autocontrole de Edward. Alguma vez havia desejado uma mulher tanto quanto agora? Tentou se lembrar, mas não conseguiu.

Por certo, era por causa das imposições que havia criado para si mesmo. Era a primeira vez que agia como mandava a cartilha. A cartilha criada por ele mesmo.

Bella foi na frente na volta, indo tão rápido que mais parecia que fugia dele. Não podia culpá-la. Assim como ele, tinha muita energia sexual para liberar. Mas estava difícil para Edward ter que ir atrás, assistindo àqueles quadris remexendo na sua frente, às pernas sensuais movimentando-se graciosamente. Não podia se dar ao luxo de fantasiar coisas com aquele corpo provocante e muito menos queria cogitar a hipótese de seguir os instintos e agarrá-la ali mesmo, fartar-se com os seios estonteantes que o haviam enlouquecido, poucos minutos antes, lambendo-os e o abocanhando-os como um bebê faminto... depois arrancar aquele short e... não... hoje não.

Ao chegarem no carro, Edward não se reconhecia mais, havia dispensado uma mulher incrível e totalmente disponível por causa de um estúpido livro. Bella apanhou um saco de confetes de chocolate e enfiou vários na boca.

As mãos de Edward cocavam, loucas para tomar Bella nos braços e levá-la para algum lugar com mais privacidade, nas redondezas, onde pudessem desfrutar um ao outro sem se preocupar com mais nada.

_Sexo para idiotas completos _era apenas um livro, afinal de contas. Papel e tinta. Bella era de carne e osso. Ele não conseguia esquecer os seios divinos de Bella, iluminados pela luz do sol. Pareciam o busto de uma deusa grega. Tinha que vê-los novamente, tocá-los, prová-los... que se danasse o livro.

A esta altura, Bella já havia devorado o saco de confetes.

— Bella — ele a chamou. Ela nem se virou.

— Vamos rápido. Tenho que passar no mercado. _— _falava como uma viciada em cigarro tendo uma crise de abstinência. — Meus chocolates acabaram. Preciso comprar mais.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Bella andava de um lado para o outro do apartamento, como se fosse uma tigresa selvagem enjaulada.

Aquilo era ridículo! Era apenas sexo.

Bem, não. Não era apenas sexo. Na verdade, não havia sexo nenhum e esse era o motivo de sua frustração. Desejava Edward. Estava completamente confusa com ele.

— Será que ele é? — Não, não podia ser. Devia ter uns trinta anos. Seria impossível que nunca tivesse transado na vida.

No entanto, enquanto ela estava toda oferecida e desesperada por ele, Edward parecia indiferente, desinteressado, sem tomar qualquer iniciativa. Não era surpresa que precisasse de um livro para guiá-lo.

Desde a caminhada, no dia anterior, Bella sentia-se estranha, inquieta, como se fosse sair da própria pele, saltar de seu corpo tamanho o seu desejo. Era uma loucura. Normalmente, eram os homens que tinham que lidar com o descontrole, quando estavam com ela. Era Bella quem sempre dava as cartas. Bem, não desta vez.

Continuava andando de um lado a outro. Perguntava-se se aquela sensação angustiante seria crônica. Não hesitaria em tomar uma pílula, caso houvesse, para apagar aquele fogo contido. Porém sabia que só havia uma cura para o seu mal. Fazer amor com Edward. Quanto antes, melhor seria.

Não estava nem aí para os capítulos do manual, não ia esperar até sexta-feira. Edward não queria umas lições para aprender a satisfazer uma mulher? Pois iria aprender a maior de todas as lições.

Era uma ótima professora e sabia disso. Ele, por sua vez, havia provado ser um excelente aluno. Estava na hora de fazer o que se fazia com aprendizes avançados: acelerar na matéria.

Teria que planejar tudo muito bem. Homens eram criaturas que funcionavam com a visão e o tato, principalmente. Teria que enviar uma mensagem impossível de ser incompreendida, mostrando que ela o queria da forma mais íntima que uma mulher poderia querer um homem.

Parou de vagar como uma tigresa agoniada e esboçou um sorriso.

Foi direto para o banheiro e preparou um bom banho de banheira, com os óleos e as essências preferidos, sendo que um deles, o _ylang-ylang_, especialmente para ajudar a libido.

Edward iria aprender uma lição inesquecível.

Edward estava incrédulo com o desfecho do passeio, mas, de alguma forma, a frustração havia acabado se transformando em criatividade. Por duas vezes, depois de chegar em casa, tinha aberto a porta da saída, com o intuito de ir atrás de Bella. Já não estava nem aí para o livro.

Ainda sentia o fogo lhe queimando as entranhas. Ela havia ficado magnífica com os seios à mostra, iluminados pelo sol. Balançou a cabeça como um animal enjaulado.

Se continuasse em casa, sem dúvida, acabaria à porta de Bella. Mas já havia ido longe demais e não podia desistir agora. Releu os capítulos três e quatro e tentaria usá-los ainda naquela semana, Até sexta-feira, com alguma sorte, já estaria brincando como gente grande, e finalmente, depois do capítulo seis, estaria no paraíso.

Tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu jeans escuro, um blusão estilo havaiano de botões e foi andando para seu bar favorito, a poucas quadras de casa.

O cheiro de cerveja, misturado ao dos famosos hambúrgueres do lugar, formava a combinação prefeita. O Laszlo's estava sempre lotado de gente bem-humorada e divertida. Sentou-se no bar, sem ignorar o número de mulheres que já se encontrava no recinto. Acenou para algumas pessoas que conhecia e pediu uma cerveja. Virou-se de costas para o balcão e ficou observando a movimentação, os diversos jogos de sedução que ocorriam concomitantemente, que eleja havia praticado tantas vezes e sobre os quais escrevera em seus artigos. Procurou uma mulher para que fosse a vítima da noite.

Do lado da porta da saída, viu uma de costas que lhe chamou a atenção. Cachos castanhos e bem delineados, curvas generosas. Era alta e demonstrava confiança, mesmo não podendo ver o rosto dela, Até parecia com... bastou cogitar a hipótese e a mulher se virou para falar com um cara ao lado, deixando claro que não era Bella. E ele soube naquele instante que nenhuma mulher naquele bar iria poder ajudá-lo.

Pediu um hambúrguer, terminou a cerveja, bateu um papo com um colega que o cumprimentou e foi embora.

De repente, não se sentia mais animado para tumulto e azaração. Caso continuasse lá, acabaria levando para a cama a primeira mulher que encontrasse, o que não ajudaria em nada.

Ele queria apenas uma mulher. E, ironicamente, a havia rejeitado naquele mesmo dia.

Ao entrar no apartamento, sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Ficou zapeando os canais de televisão. Nada lhe chamava a atenção. Fez algumas flexões no tapete e vários abdominais. Percebeu que estava pensando em Bella e nos exercícios diários que ela fazia e no quanto desejava que ela estivesse por debaixo dele, naquele exato momento.

Era cedo demais para ir para a cama e no único lugar onde queria estar — no apartamento do andar de cima —, Edward sentia que não seria bem-vindo. Desesperado para distrair a cabeça, ligou o computador e abriu o arquivo do romance inacabado. Fazia tempo que não trabalhava no texto, principalmente por causa do guia, que havia consumido muito tempo para ser feito. Quem sabe naquela noite ele não conseguiria focar em algo que não fosse o desejo físico?

Sentou-se na cadeira e resolveu entreter-se com o livro por algumas horas. Era um romance de suspense psicológico, um projeto pessoal, que era levado a cabo entre um artigo e outro. Um dia se dedicaria apenas a escrever romances, mas, no momento, precisava do dinheiro que as revistas e jornais pagavam por seus textos.

Releu os primeiros quatro capítulos, até onde havia escrito. Havia parado na parte em que o herói, um policial estava a ponto de ter um colapso. Agora lembrava por que não tinha conseguido avançar. Havia posto o pobre coitado em um manicômio e não sabia como tirá-lo de lá... Parecia uma ironia do destino, pois, assim como o policial, Edward seguia as regras à risca, e agora precisava quebrar as normas para poder se libertar. Tinha que escapar da prisão que suas idéias preconcebidas haviam construído.

Claro! Subitamente, os dedos de Edward bailavam em ritmo frenético pelas teclas do computador. Tinha que acompanhar a velocidade de seus pensamentos.

Em determinada altura, sentiu o pescoço dolorido. Olhou o relógio. Eram quatro da manhã. No entanto, não estava nem um pouco cansando e o assassino estava prestes a atacar novamente. Uma das maravilhas de sua profissão era que ele podia fazer o próprio horário. Levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e foi até a cozinha preparar um café.

Em seguida, voltou ao trabalho.

Horas depois, o café havia acabado. Edward fez mais.

O tempo deixava de ter importância. O telefone tocou algumas vezes, mas ele ignorou. Seu herói ardia por justiça e por uma mulher — no caso a psiquiatra — personagem que, na história, era capaz de salvar ou arruinar com a vida do policial.

Edward fez uma pausa finalmente, sentindo os olhos dormentes. Os músculos estavam tensos, devido a horas em uma única posição e ao estresse de ter que lidar com assassinatos e com os problemas psíquicos de seu herói. Pelo menos, Edward já tinha novos e consistentes capítulos e um roteiro mais ou menos definido para o resto da história.

Recostou-se na cadeira e esfregou os olhos cansados Estava satisfeito. Claro, não tão satisfeito quanto se tivesse passado a noite toda fazendo amor com Bella Swan, mas ainda assim estava feliz com seu rompante de criatividade. Ficou olhando a tela do computador e uma onda de alegria o invadiu. E se aquela história não fosse apenas um hobby? E se o que escrevia fosse um suspense altamente vendável e lucrativo?

Levantou-se, animado e zonzo. Não virava a noite acordado desde a faculdade. Sete horas, mostrava o relógio. Por um instante bizarro, pensou que eram sete da manhã. Mas não, era noite. Ele havia trabalhado por mais de vinte e quatro horas, sem descanso. Havia ingerido café e nada mais.

Sorriu com gosto ao pensar que se continuasse tentando evitar a vizinha de cima, acabaria terminando uma série de histórias de suspense.

O estômago chiou com a falta de alimento e o excesso de café. Edward costumava comer bem, com pequenos intervalos. Precisava de uma comida decente, de um bom banho e de sua cama.

Sem pensar muito, saiu para comer algo. Sentia-se como um sobrevivente de um acidente de avião, no meio de uma terra estranha e exótica. O corpo permanecia em Seattle, mas sua mente estava no livro.

Ao passar pela padaria dinamarquesa, Edward se deu conta que havia ido longe demais. A padaria estava fechada. Os pães e tortas na vitrine fizeram o estômago revirar de fome. Resolveu voltar para casa, pois estava fraco demais para continuar procurando algum lugar. Tremia de fadiga e fome. Ao chegar em casa, arrastou-se até o chuveiro e resolveu ir a um bom restaurante antes de dormir.

O telefone tocou, enquanto ele abria a porta, sem haver decidido se iria pedir massa ou carne. Checou o identificador de chamadas.

Bella.

— Alô? — A voz estava incrivelmente rouca e Edward lembrou que não falava havia mais de vinte e quatro horas.

— Edward, é Bella — ela soava estranha.

— Está tudo bem?

— Preciso que você venha aqui agora. — Foi tudo o que ela disse antes que a ligação fosse interrompida.

— Bella? — Influenciado pelos assassinatos que o acompanharam durante toda a noite, Edward saiu correndo pelas escadas gritando o nome de Bella. A porta da casa dela estava entreaberta. Ele entrou abruptamente. O assassino estava indo atrás da psiquiatra para atingir de maneira indireta o policial. Edward tinha que impedi-lo.

Foram necessários alguns segundos para que o pânico desse lugar ao assombro. Bella Swan estava no meio da sala de estar. Havia velas espelhadas pelo ambiente e um perfume erótico no ar.

Uma música suave tocava ao fundo, mas tudo aquilo foi registrado de leve na mente de Edward.

Pois Bella estava espetacularmente, gloriosamente, nua.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Mesmo sem nenhuma energia, o sexo de Edward parecia um membro à parte do corpo, pois estava ereto e faceiro como nunca. Infelizmente, para ele, o desgaste com o trabalho cobrou seu preço, e a energia gasta para levantar os ânimos sexuais acabou faltando em outras partes. Ao caminhar na direção do corpo deslumbrante e excitante de Bella, a visão falhou. Tudo ficou turvo, de repente.

— Edward — Bella disse ao ver o rosto pálido dele. — Edward!

Os olhos se reviraram e ele tombou pesadamente no chão.

Edward acordou com náusea e uma dor de cabeça alucinante.

— Você está bem? — Bella estava sentada de joelhos no chão ao lado dele. Ele conseguiu mover os olhos para constatar, com tristeza, que ela havia vestido um roupão. Não sabia dizer qual dos dois estava mais constrangido.

— Não podia estar melhor. Ela sorriu.

— A culpa é minha. Acho que te assustei.

Não podia continuar estatelado ali, olhando para ela; Tentou se levantar.

— Desculpa. Não dormi nada ontem à noite. Só tomei café- Resolvi sair e... bem, me desculpa. — Ela parecia com pena.

— De todos os homens que já me viram nua, você foi o primeiro a desmaiar. Costuma desmaiar com freqüência?

— Desmaiar? Não desmaiei! Eu... perdi os sentidos. Foi a primeira vez. Vou para casa agora, comer alguma coisa e depois me atirar da janela.

— Mas você mora no segundo andar.

— Melhor ainda. Podia acabar morrendo se o andar fosse mais alto. Estou atrás de um grande gesto nesta vida, não na próxima.

Ela sorriu novamente.

— Você está muito pálido. Fiz uma massa. Quer comer um pouco? Isso ajudaria?

A gratidão encheu o peito de Edward. Havia constrangido Bella, feito papel de idiota e ela ia alimentá-lo, mesmo assim.

Ele se levantou, as pernas ainda bambas.

— Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e rara.

Bella não tinha a menor idéia de por que havia convidado o homem a comer na casa dela. Devia ser culpa. Por haver tentado pular os capítulos do livro, o pobre quase tinha tido uma síncope. Até que a cena tinha sido engraçada. Pôs a lasanha no forno e foi trocar de roupa. Não queria que Edward desconfiasse que a lasanha tinha sido feita especialmente para ele. Que havia planejado que os dois comessem juntos depois de terem feito amor. Bem, pelo menos a lasanha ele ia comer.

Vestiu jeans e um casaco de moletom. Ao voltar para a sala, notou que ainda estava cheia de velas acesas. Disfarçou e foi apagando uma por uma.

— Você não está doente, está? — Ela perguntou, pousando uma das mãos sobre a testa de Edward.

— Não, só estou cansado. Não dormi na noite passada.

— Sei. — Ela foi até a cozinha. — Você me disse.

Então se era cansaço, o que ou quem tinha feito Edward ficar acordado a noite inteira? Pensando melhor, em vez de lhe servir lasanha deveria era ter jogado tudo na cabeça dele.

Edward a seguiu até a cozinha e parecia ter lido os pensamentos de Bella.

— Estava trabalhando.

Ela leu alguns artigos dele. Não era o tipo de jornalista que se encontrava com fontes secretas para derrubar governos. Escrevia sobre política local e assuntos do cotidiano. Lembrava que ele mencionara também escrever discursos e informes anuais para empresas. Não conseguia entender como algum desses assuntos poderia consumir uma noite inteira de alguém. Bem, não era assunto seu. Havia oferecido comida e não podia voltar atrás agora. Depois o mandaria embora.

— Sei.

Edward passeou os dedos pela bancada até alcançar uma das mãos de Bella.

— Se te contar uma coisa, promete que vai manter segredo?

Ela era professora de adolescentes. Será que ele achava que fosse uma tola? Aquela historinha de segredo era mais antiga que a sua avó.

— Depende do segredo.

Ele a olhava, indeciso. Não conseguia adivinhar se ele estava tentando inventar uma desculpa ou se estava realmente na dúvida se deveria ou não confiar nela. Bella se afastou e começou fatiar o pão francês que havia comprado mais cedo. Ofereceu a ele uma cesta com as fatias e Edward devorou um pedaço.

— Estou escrevendo um romance — ele disse, enquanto devorava um segundo pedaço.

— Um romance.

— É. E você é a primeira pessoa a saber.

Lembrou-se do aluno Joe Stegna quando falou que não havia podido terminar o trabalho sobre Shakespeare, porque estava construindo um foguete no quintal de casa. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para ele com uma cara de quem não estava para brincadeiras.

— E qual é o nome desse romance?

— _Mentes aprisionadas. _— Ele estava entretido na torrada. — Sei que o título é meio brega, mas é só para ter uma referência, só para começar com algo. O que acha?

Que qualquer um poderia ter inventado um título como aquele em um segundo, era o que achava.

— Qual é a história? — Apanhou os pratos e talheres Para os dois, enquanto aguardava mais uma mentira.

Ele a ajudou a arrumar a mesa, ajeitando os jogos americanos.

— É meio difícil falar sobre o tema ainda.

— Eu entendo.

— Achei que fosse ser puro mistério e suspense. Na verdade, ainda nem acabei. Estava apenas deixando os pensamentos voarem. Foi então que entrei na mente do policial. Ele é o personagem principal. Na história, está tendo problemas psicológicos. Começa a ter problemas em distinguir o que é ficção e o que é realidade. Nesse meio tempo, o assassino começa a deixá-lo ainda mais insano. Nils não é nenhum idiota.

— Nils?

— É o nome do assassino. Em alguns momentos, o policial nem tem mais certeza se o assassino existe realmente. — Os olhos de Edward queimavam de entusiasmo e Bella percebeu que havia cometido um erro. Ele estava mesmo escrevendo um romance.

Ela colocou as travessas na mesa, sentou-se do lado dele e resolveu não esconder que havia preparado um banquete. Trouxe a salada da geladeira e pegou a garrafa de vinho tinto para que ele abrisse.

— Sei que dizer que está escrevendo um romance soa meio pretensioso, mas...

— Não, é fantástico. É um jeito maravilhoso de alimentar a mente e impulsionar a criatividade. E, além disso, nunca se sabe, pode acabar sendo um sucesso de vendas. Parece ser interessante. Um livro de suspense psicológico e de amor. Você já leu...

Quando a lasanha saiu do forno, os dois já estavam em uma discussão literária animada, conversando sobre os livros e autores preferidos. Edward acabou admitindo algo que nunca dissera a ninguém até então. Que seu sonho era viver escrevendo livros de suspense.

—E você? — Ele perguntou já na sobremesa, provando o sorvete de morango. — Sempre quis ser professora?

Bella o observava do outro lado da mesa. As luzes das velas dançavam pelo rosto de Edward, criando sombras e traços e se refletindo nos olhos dele. Era incrível que depois do fracasso retumbante da estratégia de sedução, ela se sentisse tão relaxada e à vontade com um homem.

— Sempre. Era a irmã mais velha e brincávamos de escolinha. Claro, eu era a professora. Quando meus irmãos começaram o ensino fundamental, já sabiam ler e escrever.

— Você deve ter o dom da profissão. Ela deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Tenho a impressão que aprendo mais do que ensino. Mas dou o melhor de mim para tornar as aulas interessantes. Se não sei nada sobre o assunto, procuro trazer um especialista. — Ela parou, fazendo uma expressão de como se houvesse inventado a pólvora.

— Na verdade, o tema das próximas aulas será jornalismo. Estava pensando em levar um jornalista de verdade para a sala de aula. Aceitaria ser o convidado de honra?

Ele a olhou e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu?

— E, por que não?

— Não sou um repórter fixo, trabalho como _freelancer._

— Qual o problema? Acho até mais interessante. Por favor, diga que aceita!

Ele parecia bastante desconfortável e, mais uma vez, Bella suspeitou que fosse a excessiva timidez.

Do outro lado da mesa, Edward se perguntava se ela estaria tão entusiasmada com a idéia se soubesse que alguns dos trabalhos que ele fazia eram sob o pseudônimo de Lance Flagstaff. Ou, por exemplo, que o último artigo de sua autoria havia sido para uma revista masculina com o título "Como deixá-la excitada o tempo todo".

Deu um bom gole do vinho e chegou a conclusão que estava cansado demais para inventar uma boa desculpa e recusar o convite. Realmente, precisava dormir. Não conseguia pensar direito.

Porém estava eternamente grato a Bella pela visão do corpo nu, iluminado pelas velas. Uma imagem que estaria em sua memória para sempre. Nunca havia visto nada tão belo. Porém, pelo andar da carruagem, talvez ele não a visse nua nunca mais.

Ela não tirava o olho dele, esperando ansiosamente pela resposta. Bem, pensou ele, contanto que ninguém soubesse que era Flagstaff, não haveria perigo algum de que fosse acusado de corromper adolescentes.

— Se você faz tanta questão... tenho um horário flexível. É só me avisar qual a melhor hora para você.

Bella deu um sorriso contagiante.

— Obrigada, Edward. Muito legal da sua parte.

Houve um silêncio e Edward sentiu que era hora de levantar acampamento antes que passasse mais vergonha, dormindo em cima da taça de sorvete. Os olhos estavam pesados. Levantou-se com dificuldade.

— Quer que ajude a lavar a louça?

— Não precisa, obrigada. — Ela também se levantou, foi direto para a porta da saída, abrindo-a para ele.

Ele a seguiu.

— Obrigado pelo jantar.

— De nada. — O clima ficou tenso de repente. Mais uma vez, ele não se perdoava por mais uma mancada. Não queria que aquela relação tão promissora fosse ser prejudicada por causa de uma queda de pressão. Ele tinha que consertar aquela situação de alguma maneira.

Os lábios de Bella estavam levemente tensos e ele sentiu uma onda de desconforto.

— Bem — disse ela. — Boa noite.

Que droga! Pelo menos, até agora, a tolice ainda não o havia matado.

— Então, será que vou voltar a te ver nua novamente? A raiva e uma faísca de ressentimento brilharam nos olhos dela.

— Não nessa en...

Edward a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse terminar, ciente de não querer que ela prometesse algo que ele não gostaria de que ela cumprisse. Agarrou-a pelos ombros e a puxou contra si, beijando-a com ímpeto, para que da boca de Bella não saísse mais nenhuma palavra, até que seus lábios amolecessem, os sons e protestos se transformassem em um suspiro.

Pouco depois, afastou-se lentamente, divertindo-se com a expressão de assombro no rosto enrubescido de Bella. Estava tão atraente e feminina e tão perfeita para ele naquele momento!

Ela continuou sem qualquer convicção: Encarnação.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza — ele a desafiou.


	10. AVISO

Estou no trabalho mas vi daqui os comentarios da fic.

Fiquei muito chateada por me chamarem de plagiadora.

Essa historia é uma Adaptação do livro de Nancy e Warren e em momento algum eu vi essa fic por aqui!!!

Eu pesquisei o nome dela no índice, tanto em inglês quanto em Português e NÃO encontrei o nome da fic.

Então, por favor, se alguma outra pessoa já estiver adaptando essa história, por favor me avise e me mande o link da historia.

Não gostei do que ouvi e não gostaria, de maneira alguma, de ouvir de novo.

Tenho varias historias aqui e nunca precisei de roubar a idéia de ninguém.

Minhas sinceras desculpas por essa situação desagradável.

Hithiara


	11. Destino da Fic

**Chantal**

Querida, minhas desculpas, mas eu não estava me referindo a sua review, tanto, que, quando eu postei o capitulo eu ainda não a tinha visto.

Eu sei que a sua intenção foi das melhores possíveis, e não foi por causa de sua review que fiquei chateada, pelo contrario, você somente veio me informar algo para evitar transtornos e sou grata por isso.

**A todas as pessoas que responderam ao meu aviso** eu gostaria de comunicar que irei entrar em contato com a pessoa que esta adaptando a outra historia e ver com ela o que será feito.

Eu, de maneira alguma, irei adaptar uma historia sabendo que outra pessoa também esta fazendo, respeito o que a outra adaptadora faz, e sei o quanto é trabalhoso, e claro, imagino como ela deve se sentir em ver a sua mesma historia postada por outra pessoa, isso é horrível, acreditem, e eu nunca poderia fazer isso com uma pessoa.

Caso ela não poste mais essa historia, eu continuarei aqui, caso o contrario, peço a vocês que me entendam, eu não quero e não posso roubar o direito de ninguém aqui, e muito menos a idéia de uma adaptação, portanto essa historia será deletada.

Obrigada a todas as pessoas que me apoiaram, e eu espero que, caso essa historia não continue, vocês sigam a adaptação que esta sendo feito por outra pessoa, e espero ver vocês em minhas outras historias.

Um grande beijo.

Hithi


End file.
